Break Me
by ShadowBluebell
Summary: It was a simple trip to the store. Saving a playboy’s life from a hit-and-run had been a bonus. No big deal. Until said playboy shows up at her door, intent on showing his appreciation… in his own way. Let the game of seduction begin. InuKag
1. Miss Heroics

"Kagome!" Her mother came into the living room. She found her daughter stomping the floor like a madman, with her brother following suit. "Kagome?"

"ONE HUNDRED COMBO!" Kagome roared and raised her arms in the air in a triumphant pose. "IN YOUR FACE SOUTA!"

Her little brother collapsed in exhaustion. "If…this…had…been…" he gasped, "Guitar Hero…"

"Well then bring it on, little bro!" Kagome hopped over to the game consul and unplugged the DDR mats. "I'll beat you, anytime, anywhere!"

"Kagome," her mother interrupted. "Please, I need you to run an errand at the store."

Kagome and Souta groaned. "But mom—"

"We don't have any potatoes for curry. Unless you want something else for dinner tonight…" She ended with a knowing smile.

Souta hastily stood up as Kagome groaned. Curry was Souta's favorite dish. She'd have to go to the store now.

"Sis, get the grocery list! This is an emergency!" He ran about like a headless chicken. "Mush Kagome, **MUSH**!"

**_Break Me_**

Chapter 1: Miss Heroics

Kagome hummed a random tune as she jogged to the grocery store. She was a little distracted. After all, she had a lot to think about, like formulating plans to humiliatingly conquer her brother the Guitar Hero prodigy. Kagome merrily skipped into the store and brushed past a silver-haired fellow.

"Oh, sorry." She glanced to her side and through the parted silver locks met golden eyes. Dog ears on his head? Cool. She gave an apologetic smile and went back to her errand…and her dastardly thoughts of beating her brother. At Guitar Hero, that is.

Kagome found the bag of potatoes in the back and grabbed some fruits from the refrigerated section. Now for some snacks from the second aisle. Kagome practically jogged to the cashiers, as she had JUST come up with a perfect tactic. Sun Tzu (author of the Art of War, mind you) has nothing on this sister!

"Here's your change," the cashier said.

Kagome rushed to the parking lot, the quickest shortcut to the shrine, and nearly dropped her groceries. The man she had walked past at the doors was on his cell phone, totally unaware that there was a car coming out of the parking lot at breakneck speed. Now the man was taking out his car keys. That idiot! Kagome didn't have time to scream or shout. It was now or never.

**_"WATCH OUT!"_** Kagome ran like she had never ran before and collided into the silver-haired man with all her might. Behind her she felt the rush of air and the sound of skidding tires pass by. When she and the man were safely on the sidewalk, twisted in a humanity of limbs, hair, and potatoes, Kagome looked up to realize the speeding car was now a speck in the distance, the driver having had the audacity to continue on his merry way.

Kagome was furious. No, she was beyond furious. She was so furious what she said next was censored, even though the story is rated M for Mature. That's how serious it was, folks.

"YOU BLEEP, WHAT THE BLEEP WERE YOU BLEEP DOING, DON'T BLEEP DRIVE AWAY YOU BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, AW BLEEP—" and due to sensory overload that's all we can allow in this story. Remember kids, stay in school! Back to the story.

Kagome fell on her back, exhausted. She held her chest, her heart still racing from the adrenalin, and looked into the sky. A shadow fell over her.

"You saved my life." It was a simple statement, devoid of emotion and reaction. Golden eyes looked at her with bewilderment and Kagome noticed the cuts on his forehead. Kagome sat up and realized she had grazed her knees. And her hip…she winced. She was going to have one large bruise in the morning.

"A-all in a d-day's work!" Kagome laughed and found her voice shaking. "I-I…" she stuttered, and blinked. "Eh…wow." She ended lamely.

"Here," a hand was offered.

Kagome took the hand and stood up, but her legs had lost their strength. Kagome was about to fall down when two arms wrapped around her waist and her face was buried in the man's chest. She blushed and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." His voice was calming, if not slightly teasing. "You saved my life today."

Suddenly there was buzzing in the background and Kagome shakily stepped away. The man's cell phone vibrated on the ground, surprisingly still intact. "You should get that," Kagome said, wanting to end the awkward silence.

As the man picked up the phone she quickly grabbed her groceries and dashed away. She ignored his yell and ran home without turning back.

She'd soon regret that.

-

"You're a mess!" Her mother stared when she came home. Before she could ask what happened Kagome cut in.

"Some stupid driver nearly ran me over. I had to dive away at the last second!" She huffed, leaving out the detail about saving someone's life. She didn't want to make a big deal about it, plus she was mighty hungry.

"The driver didn't stop?" Kagome shook her head. "Oh dear, how awful. Here, let me get those groceries."

Kagome got an icepack and some bandages from the cupboard and gratefully rested on the couch. Souta was wise enough not to challenge her for a DDR rematch and played Mortal Kombat for the rest of the day.

When dinner was ready Souta left in a flash and Kagome limped to the dinner table. The doorbell rang when she was halfway to the kitchen.

She sighed and called, "I'll get it." Her stomach growled in protest. "Oh shut up, you."

She trudged to the front door and automatically grumbled, "No solicitors are welcomed at this…time…" When she opened the door her voice died and went to heaven.

The dog-eared man was lazily leaning against the side of the door with a fanged smirk on his smug mug. "Do I look like a solicitor, sweetheart?" He pulled out her wallet, which she quickly guessed had been forgotten on the sidewalk.

Kagome could only reply with a hoarse, _"No…"_

* * *

**AN:** This was supposed to be a one-shot but now I'm thinking about making it a bonafide fic. What to do... Tell me you beautiful reviewers, you!


	2. Show and Tell

It felt like eternity had passed. She stood aghast at the sight of the dog-eared man standing in the doorway. Standing there like he owned the place, as if he had the right to be there in the first place. Kagome briefly wondered how he had managed to track her down so fast, even with her wallet. Her school ID only had her name and phone number. Since she was still in middle school she didn't have a driver's license. Either he was very efficient or extremely desperate…when the said man cleared his throat Kagome snapped out of her reverie.

"Surprised to see me?"

Kagome wordlessly nodded.

"I see I caught you at a bad time," he said, examining her baby blue PJ. "Cute pajamas."

Kagome blushed and shyly looked away. She heard him chuckle.

"Here," he leaned down and closed the distance between them, his lips now unnecessarily close to her ear. He gingerly offered her the red wallet as he slowly said, barely above a whisper, "I think this belongs to you."

"Kagome?"

He pulled back with a devilish smile on his lips and silently left. Kagome felt a hand softly grab her shoulder.

"Who was at the door?" Her mother curiously asked.

It took a moment or two for her to come out of her stupor. When she did Kagome barely managed to squeak, _"Solicitor."_

**_Break Me_**

Chapter 2: Show and Tell

Kagome woke up groggy and downright annoyed. If yesterday's events hadn't been bad enough, the fact that she had decided to procrastinate her Calculus homework until the last minute surely put her on the edge. When she grabbed her cursed wallet and rummaged for her school ID, so she could access the online part of the assignment, the distressing discovery that her ID was missing definitely put her _over_ the edge.

Realizing her ID had been replaced with a neatly folded piece of paper left her white and cold.

Trembling, she unfolded the note and carefully read the words scrawled on the sheet;

_Meet me at this address at __10AM__. I'll be waiting._

And below the words was an address. A strange smile formed on her face, which occasionally twitched. And then, with a horrendous cry; **_"!"_**

Souta stumbled out of his room with a bat over his head, ready to beat the living daylights out of the offending banshee from his dream, when he witnessed his sister practically zoom past him and lock herself in the second story bathroom…all in a blink of an eye. Grandpa Higurashi made a belated entrance from the stairs with a handful of ofuda in each hand.

"What—" both male characters began but, as if she was a psychic, Kagome screeched.

_"DON'T BOTHER ME! I'M DRESSING! STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"_

The two froze as if they'd just been told erotic Anime was now on cable and respectively returned to the bedroom and kitchen. Better stay out of the teenager girl's way.

Kagome, meanwhile, was fretting in the bathroom with a toothbrush between her lips and a hairbrush tangled in her hair. It was already 9:45 and she hadn't picked an outfit! What would be appropriate? Should she be dressed for a date? Was it supposed to be a date? She was just going there to retrieve her ID, right? She should be dressed casually, right? But she had to look pretty, because…because she had to! It was the principal of the matter. Right, her principal dictated, nay, demanded that she be pretty. So she should be casual pretty. Pretty casual!

She left the bathroom with a flash and threw herself into her closet. In a matter of seconds she was dressed in an outfit consisting of a tank top and baggy denim pants. She grabbed her wallet and the note and flew down the stairs, nearly kicking her poor cat in the process, and exited the house.

Her mother, who had been washing the dishes, knowingly extended an arm to her side, holding out a plate for no one in particular. On cue Kagome backtracked from her hasty exit, grabbed the toast and jam from the plate, and exited the house yet again. Mother knows all.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," Kagome whimpered as she raced across the street. Damn the man for making her rush on a Sunday! Curse him for making her late on a weekend!

Kagome read the address again. She was nearly there…143…144…145! There! Kagome happily turned to face her destination. And, for the umpteenth time that day, she froze in shock. It was a small red door that stood between a deli and a coffee shop. A small display was visibly lit by the corner of one of the tinted windows. On the top of the display gave a telephone number for "anyone with further questions" and an arrow indicating the entrance. Beside the display was the name of the store.

_Climax: Adult Toys_

It was a sex shop.

Kagome held her throat, beginning to go through a violent convulsion. Whether it was due to uncontrollable fits of laughter or her desperate attempt to hold in an angry outburst was anybody's guess. She did have a rather maniacal expression on her face, though.

_"Miss?"_

A hushed voice called out from the door. Kagome snapped to attention and suspiciously observed the hand that was motioning for her to come in. A face appeared above the motioning hand. He had a confident smile across his face and the earrings in his ears glinted in the sunlight.

_"You'll be more inconspicuous inside than out."_

Kagome whirled about, realizing she was gathering a lot of attention, and a lot of sniggers. She groaned in defeat and sauntered into the shop, doing her best to cover her face. If one of her teachers saw her now…she shuddered at the thought.

The shop was surprisingly neat and well-lit. If it weren't for the rows upon rows of suggestive materials sitting on shelves and hanging around hooks, she would've thought the shop was a decent, respectable business. As it was, that purple twelve-inch dildo on the counter over there really made her nervous.

"I think you're expected in the Manga section," the clean-cut man pointed. He had a mirthful twinkle in his indigo eyes. "I believe he has something of yours?"

Kagome nodded in thanks and approached the row labeled Manga, passing the adult video, adult DVDs, hentai magazines, and the racks of censored Anime covers. She tried to ignore the stares she was relieving from the male patrons and the yelps of surprise from some of the shy customers. When she found the dog-eared man reading a hentai Manga she loudly cleared her throat, which sent a pimpled youth scrambling for a hiding spot.

He didn't say anything. He just flipped the page and then shoved the Manga in her face. Kagome squealed and covered her red face in fear.

A soft laugh met her ears. "I take it you don't like tentacle sex?"

She said something behind her hands that sounded like a muffled, "NO!"

"Too bad. Maybe this is more to your liking?"

Kagome couldn't help but quench her curiosity and peek between her fingers. She sobbed.

"Don't like amphibians much either, eh?"

"Just give me my ID, please," Kagome said, lightheaded and tired. "I'm really, really—" her stomach growled.

"Hungry?" He smirked when she blushed. "C'mon, then. Let's get some parfaits. I'll pay."

Suddenly she didn't feel so tired. Not that she showed it. She watched him discreetly take something off the shelves and then followed him to the counter, where the indigo-eyed man waited, and waited through the transaction.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome had been so distracted with the thought of eating she didn't realize her male companion was being addressed. By his name.

"I hope you're not teasing your friend here," he winked at Kagome, who unconsciously backed away. "She doesn't seem to like games."

"Miroku," Inuyasha replied ever so smoothly. "Please, she's a lady. This is just a show and tell."

"This isn't grade school," Kagome mumbled.

* * *

"A change of scenery does a wonder to a body, doesn't it?"

She was so relieved she didn't notice the suggestive tone of his question. They were in the nearby park, having just come out of a parfait booth. Fresh air, bright sun, chirping birds, and laughing children met the two as they enjoyed the strawberry and chocolate parfaits, respectively. Kagome was much more at ease in this environment, and she couldn't help but show it in her wide smile.

"You have something—" he rubbed whip cream off her cheek and licked his index finger. "There. All gone."

Now Kagome was uncomfortable again. What a drag.

"That reminds me," he said as he finished his parfait and threw out the trash. "I have something of yours, don't I?"

She looked up as a familiar plastic card came into her line of view. "My ID!" She quickly finished her parfait and grabbed her school ID. However, Inuyasha didn't release the card and for a moment they were having a mini tug-o-war. "L-let go."

He smirked and loomed over her. "I just wanted to say Happy Belated Birthday."

She blinked. Of course, her ID had her birthday listed too. "Thank—" His free hand casually traced her jaw line and he placed a chaste kiss between her neck and shoulder. "—you?"

He stepped away with a satisfied grin. "A taste for the road. See you later." He smirked and walked away, his hands in his pockets.

Kagome's eyes twitched and watched him leave until he was a speck in the distance. She scratched her neck. And then she began furiously rubbing it. Soon her neck was raw and red. Then she noticed a piece of paper in her hair. She hesitantly pulled the neatly folded piece of paper out of her hair.

It was another note.

Kagome sighed in defeat.


	3. Answers, Answers

**AN: **I was doing some research on the Age of Consent in Japan and discovered that nationally the legal age is **13**. When I dug deeper it turns out there are even MORE laws that varies locally, so if you take a road trip around Japan the legal age changes from **16** to **18**. For the sake of this fic, in Tokyo the legal age is going to be **16** because dammit, I'm lazy.

* * *

This time Kagome was prepared. At half past eight Kagome was sitting on the stairs, staring at the phone in the hallway like a dog eyeing a juicy bone. Appropriate description, no? After all, she was expecting a dog-eared man to call. Kagome took out the note and reread the words for the hundredth time. He would call at eight o'clock. Suddenly that tingly sensation on her neck was back. Paranoia set in and Kagome began rubbing her neck again, trying to erase the nonexistent hickey.

"What are you doing?" Souta came down the stairs with a funny expression on his face. Whether he was referring to her odd perch spot or her need to permanently make her neck red was left up to her to decide.

Kagome grumbled, "Mind your own business."

He shrugged and edged past her on the stairs and nonchalantly skipped to the kitchen. Kagome sat, rooted to the spot, until her mom called, "Dinner's ready!" She didn't budge.

"It's Oden!"

Kagome disappeared from the stairs and appeared at the dinner table, knocking Souta over from his chair for the best seat to feast.

"Honey, did you wash your hands?"

Kagome sighed and, muttering incoherent jumbles, jogged to the bathroom. That was when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Souta said and ambled into the hallway. He picked up the phone with a, "Moshi, moshi?" Just then the bathroom door slammed open and a mad banshee screamed **_"NOOOOOOOO!"_** as she tackled poor Souta to the floor and snatched the receiver out of his hand.

Souta lay unconscious on the floor and his grandpa and mom looked on in shock as Kagome dashed away to the second floor with phone in hand. Teenagers…

**_Break Me_**

Chapter 3: Answers, Answers

"You didn't tell your family about me?" She could practically hear the pout on his lips. "That hurts."

"Well, it's not everyday a 20-year-old calls for one Kagome Higurashi," Kagome uncomfortably shifted on her bed. She realized then that she had no idea how old this Inuyasha guy was.

"I'll have you know I just turned 19."

Close enough.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Kagome gawked. She was glad he wasn't in her room to see her reaction. Then again, why would he be in her room—never mind. "I-I have class tomorrow. And I have to study for the High School Entrance Exam," she said with a "you gotta be kidding me" tone. "I mean, I have to study Calculus if I want to get into that private school, not to mention Physics and Advanced English…" the more she rambled the more she became disheartened. She really shouldn't have procrastinated until the last semester.

After a pause Inuyasha thoughtfully asked, "You don't go to cram school?"

"Went last year. It was kind of useless, at least for me."

"Why not just attend public school? Their entrance exams are a piece of cake."

She bit her bottom lip. "Well, it's been my goal for so long. Plus all my friends are going to private schools—"

"Bullshit," he cursed, startling Kagome. "You live in Tokyo. They have the best public high schools in the country. Stop stressing over the damn exams."

Kagome sighed. "I still haven't studied."

"I could help you study."

Now that was an offer she couldn't refuse. Still…"Don't you have…college?" She frowned. "Umm…by the way, where do you go to school?"

"Tokyo U."

Kagome nearly dropped the phone. "You're a freaking genius!"

"I know, I know," he chuckled. "So, is it a study date?"

He had to add "date" to the question. "Err…yeah, sure."

"I'll meet you at the shrine tomorrow."

She should really thank him. "Thanks. I mean, for taking your time to do this. Even though you have classes at _Tokyo U_." Kagome dreamily put emphasis on the school's name, ecstatic that she knew someone from the best University in Japan.

"I am at your service, princess."

Then a thought popped up. She might as well ask. "Why are you doing…" Kagome awkwardly looked down, "…this?"

He knew what she meant. "I thought it was obvious." He hung up.

* * *

When she returned home from school she, as expected, found him on the bench under the large shrine tree. As she cautiously approached Inuyasha she, without thinking, scrunched her nose at the offending scent. What she hadn't expected was the familiar stench of cigarette wafting in the air.

Inuyasha smiled apologetically when she sat down. "Sorry. Old habits die hard." He then scooted over and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"I can…smell that." She briefly wondered if he was talking about smoking or flirting.

"I would've picked you up after school but I had a feeling you'd object to that," he said, leaning ever so closer.

"It **is** against school policy," Kagome mumbled as one of his hands rested on her thigh. Imagine, Inuyasha picking her up at school. To say it would've raised some eyebrows would be an understatement. Good girl Kagome, associating herself with an older man outside her family…oy vey. The teachers would've had a heart—Kagome's heart stopped when Inuyasha's hand inched its way up to the edge of her skirt.

"You smell nice," he said and pulled her closer to his chest, running one hand down her arm that sent electric jolts along her nerves.

"I-I," Kagome stuttered, guiltily enjoying all this while she fought against her basic instincts—which was to pounce him. "I'm only…15." Folks, when fighting against your libido, remind yourself of the law. That'll work…most of the time.

"I'm patient," Inuyasha whispered in her ear before he began nibbling on her sensitive lobe. "I can wait a year."

"F-for," Kagome gasped and grabbed his wrist when it wandered too far up her skirt, "what?"

"Let me be your first."

Her sixteenth birthday. He'd be around 20 by then. "Why are you doing this…" she moaned as he began licking her neck, "to me?"

He slyly pulled away, leering with a predatory gleam in the eyes of his devilish countenance. In a low, husky voice, he answered, "I'm the type of guy who _shows_ his gratitude."

* * *

Kagome entered her house, disheveled and disoriented. She didn't notice the scheming expressions her mom and grandpa wore until she had changed into a blue sweater and pink skirt and was in the process of sneaking out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Her grandpa, not even bothering to look up from his newspaper, called from the living room as she snuck by.

Kagome backtracked and sheepishly smiled. "I'm going to study at the Bleu Café."

Incidentally, she really was leaving to go study at the Café. With Inuyasha. Not that her family needed to know about the last bit. At least, it they figured our who she was meeting, they would be relieved to know it was at a public place. After all, Inuyasha's first suggestion had been his apartment.

"Well then," her mom said from the kitchen, "have fun."

"Will do, mom." Kagome sighed and turned to the front door.

Suddenly Souta shouted from his room, "Have fun with your boyfriend!"

Kagome whirled around and yelled back, **"He is _not_ my boyfriend!"**

**_"Ah-HA!"_** Her grandpa, mom and little brother cried in unison and magically appeared into the hallway, all of their index fingers accusingly pointed at her nose.

Kagome slapped her forehead as soon as she realized her mistake. She'd been tricked!

"So it IS a boy!" Souta yodeled.

"It was kind of obvious," her mom giggled. "Coming home late, waiting for the phone calls…it's so sweet!"

"Young love," her grandpa nodded. "Yes, love does funny things to teens."

"Good thing too," Souta piped in. "Since we did just get this!" He shoved a fancy card into Kagome's face in much the same way Inuyasha had showed her the hentai Manga.

_You and your family are invited to the Wedding Ceremony of…_

It was a formal wedding invitation. Kagome sighed. Every year another of her numerous cousins and step-cousins were getting married. If her grandma had never remarried, repeatedly mind you, she wouldn't have to attend so many weddings for so many cousins! And every year they reminded Kagome she was the oldest at the kids' table, officially dubbed the INNOCENCE table. She didn't know what the acronym stood for, but it couldn't be good.

"Now you have a date to the wedding!" Her mom chimed, pulling her out of her brooding.

"I…a date?" Kagome's eyes bulged.

"Why don't you introduce him to us tonight? After all, the wedding _is_ next week!"

Kagome mumbled something, then grumbled, then cursed, and then hollered and ran away into the night.

Her family looked on, stunned, then quickly shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. Teenagers…


	4. Growing Up

He chuckled as he swirled his glass of wine. "Your family sounds interesting."

Kagome carefully held her glass of non-alcoholic apple cider. "You have no idea." For some reason they had ended up in a fancy foreign restaurant instead of the café. Not that she was complaining. The food was great here, though the dim lights and the romantic atmosphere seemed out of place for a so-called "study date."

"So," he said with a sly smile, "should we visit them after the dessert?" Somehow his definition of dessert seemed to differ from what she had in mind.

Kagome flushed but quickly hid it with a chug of her drink. "Mm, sure, I guess." She coughed and cleared her throat when the cider went down her windpipe.

Inuyasha took delight in her antics and admired her features from across the candle-lit table. When Kagome looked up to sheepishly apologize for her behavior she froze. His eyes reflected a barely repressed gaze of seduction.

She massaged her throat and avoided his eyes, embarrassed.

"This one's on me," he said smoothly when the waiter came over with the bill. Kagome silently nodded as her date pulled out his wallet. Kagome remained silent after they left the restaurant, hardly flinched when he wrapped his arm around her waist, and quietly got into his car without so much as a peep.

Once his hand began roaming up her leg, THEN she reacted. "I-Inuyasha," she urgently hissed. "I thought you'd wait—" Kagome became breathless when his fingers found the fabric of her blue, cotton underwear. She tried to resist temptation and scooted herself to the door, leaning against the passenger side window.

"I will." His deft fingers fiddled with the edge of her underwear, teasingly tugging at it. "This is," he pecked her cheek, "practice."

And then he kissed her, his two hands pressed against the window and Kagome's squirming body trapped between him and the door.

Her first kiss.

**_Break Me_**

Chapter 4: Growing Up

She knew all hell would break loose as soon as she brought him home. But damn it, she couldn't find a way out of this. Kagome sighed. Mind as well get this over with.

"Guys," she addressed the bewildered group of three in the living room. "This is Inuyasha."

She turned to her brother. He was standing by the TV, eyes directed at the dog ears twitching on top of Inuyasha's head. The third-grader's knuckles were white, his faced contorted in concentration. Kagome recognized the expression from when Souta first got Buyo, the family cat, for his birthday. He was willing himself not to grope Inuyasha's ears.

Mama Higurashi looked nonplussed. She was so at a loss she forgot to offer the guest a cup of late night green tea. This did not bold well.

Grandpa Higurashi, oh boy, looked incredulous. "You…drove her here?"

Inuyasha answered by jingling his car keys.

Grandpa Higurashi now looked downright suspicious. "Robbing the cradle, eh?"

Inuyasha suppressed a laugh with a cough and Kagome slapped her forehead, which was a common reaction these days, and, through clenched teeth, said, "Grandpa, please."

"Yes," Inuyasha smirked ever so slightly. "The term _Riding_ substitutes better than Robbing."

A pregnant pause.

"YOU'RE **RIDING** THE CRADLE?"

Kagome deadpanned. She then proceeded to hysterically punch Inuyasha's forearm, the half-demon desperately trying to control his sudden laughing fits all the while. Mama Higurashi excused herself to make some tea and Souta looked one, amused, confused and disturbed at the same time.

After everyone had been served tea and the laughing fits died down, the questions followed.

"So," Grandpa Higurashi tentatively raised a brow. "You're majoring in business?"

Inuyasha took a sip of his tea and nodded. "My step-family runs an enterprise overseas. They expect me to take over the Japanese branch as soon as I graduate."

"What is this enterprise?"

Kagome shut her eyes so tightly fireworks exploded behind her lids. _Don't say sex shops, don't say sex shops, don't say sex shops—_

"Packaging and shipping," he shrugged. "Here, let me just…" He pulled out his wallet and, after rummaging through his numerous credit cards, took out a business card with a flourish.

As Grandpa Higurashi carefully studied the business card Mama Higurashi spoke up. "Would you mind if I asked you a favor?"

Kagome frowned as Inuyasha set his cup down and easily said, "No, not at all ma'am."

"Well, I'm sure Kagome has already told you about the wedding coming up,"—Inuyasha quizzically glanced at Kagome, who in turn was now intensely intrigued by the ceiling—"and I was wondering if you had a friend that would be willing to come as a date for one of our relatives."

Inuyasha politely smiled. "How old is this relative?"

"Oh, Sango? She's a little older than Kagome. She should be seventeen soon."

"Well, I have a friend who's a year or two older than me. Miroku does owe me a favor." Inuyasha trailed off as Kagome paled.

"That would be wonderful! Isn't that great? Sango was so worried about being teased at the reception after her breakup. Now your cousin has a date as well, Kagome!"

Kagome weakly smiled. "Great."

Hours quickly passed and it was time for Inuyasha to leave. When Kagome saw Inuyasha off at the front door she quickly grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down to whisper, "Sango hates perverts! Why do you think she broke up with her last boyfriend?"

"Just because he works at a sex shop doesn't mean he's a sexual deviant," Inuyasha gently chastised. "Besides, Miroku can behave properly. If he gets something in return, that is."

Kagome decided not to ask what that something was. "But Sango's a military brat. She's probably going to register for the police academy after graduation."

He held the back of her head and descended for a kiss. Unlike the last one, which had been a heated and passionate act, this time it was soft and quick kiss. "Kagome," he pulled away and quietly said. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

Kagome watched him leave, annoyed and befuddled. How did he do that? How did he manage to calm and rattle her at the same time? How could he be so mysterious alluring and yet so unbelievably unnerving?

* * *

The next day someone knocked on the door to her room.

"Come in," Kagome looked up from her homework.

Mama Higurashi came in, looking worried. "Dear, I think Inuyasha left this behind." She held up his driver's license. "I think he dropped it when he took out his wallet."

She blinked. "So he drove home last night without it?"

"Do you mind if you dropped it off at his place? I would but there are so many visitors at the shrine today. I think some tourists just arrived."

Kagome tried to think of a way out of it but gave up and sighed. "Alright, let me just get my jacket."

And so that was how she discovered his address and his birthday and his full name. She was somewhat satisfied to learn they were even; after all, he wasn't so mysterious anymore. Just as she was about to knock on his front door (he lived in a fancy apartment complex), giddily ready to surprise his socks off, she heard a grunt. Kagome blinked. Despite the little voice that urged her to walk away, she got on her knees and flipped the mail slot open.

_"Oh god, don't stop!"_

Kagome nearly fell over in shock. She quickly regained her balance and peeked through the mail slot.

"You like that, bitch?"

Yup, that was his voice. Kagome blushed but couldn't pull away. She couldn't see anything, except for that bra hanging off the flower vase and the pair of pants on the kitchen counter, but boy could she hear them.

"You like feeling me inside you? You like feeling me _fuck_ you?"

Kagome needed a bar of soap to clean out her ears, stat. Inuyasha had always been so gentle with her. But this Inuyasha—did the door just shake? Was the flower vase vibrating?

"Beg for it, you little slut."

_"Harder!"_

"I said beg!"

**_"Harder!"_**

He said something incoherent. Had it been in another language?

**_"HARDER!"_**

Kagome ignored the cruel stab of jealousy and shakily slid the driver's license in the mail slot. She stood up and slowly walked away. She wasn't socked. She was _sad_. But had she expected anything different? Had she REALLY expected him to be loyal and loving and attentive? Kagome waited for the elevator, having lost the energy to take the stairs.

_"Sorry. Old habits die hard."_

Kagome rubbed her eyes, tears threatening to spill. "You're telling me," she mumbled out loud.

"You say something?"

Kagome snapped her eyes open and looked up at the familiar man in the elevator. "Y-you're the…man from the sex shop."

He gave a crooked smile. He noted her glistening eyes and sympathetically offered his hand. "A penny for your thought?"

Kagome had been reduced to spilling her beans to the owner of a sex shop. She smiled sadly and got into the elevator. Miroku suggested they go to the park. Maybe some soft serve strawberry ice cream cone? His treat, of course. Kagome happily obliged.

They were sitting on the bench beneath a large oak tree. They watched a little boy play fetch with his golden retriever. She didn't need to go in detail about what she saw and heard. Just that she had gone to drop his license off and then…

It was Miroku's turn to smile sadly. "I warned him," he said, referring to what he had said at the sex shop. "Playing his little games, as always. Don't hold it against him. Besides, there are plenty of people who're just as good, if not better, than him in bed. Yours truly included, of course." He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

Kagome snorted dismissively and hid her smile. "You know not everyone has sex in mind when it comes to relationships."

"Could've fooled me," he said merrily. "Then again I was raised by my step-dad."

"Step-dad?" Which reminded her—he was supposed to be the date of one of her step-cousins at the wedding.

"Yeah. He's the one that owns the chains of sex shops in and outside Tokyo. I'm just his loyal slave, partaking in his many outstanding connections to Amsterdam." It seemed he was about to go into an unnecessary amount of detail about his "connections."

Kagome blushed and cleared her throat. "What's his malfunction, anyway?" Kagome grumbled. She didn't want Miroku to know he was making her feel better with his old sense of humor.

"Inuyasha's an oddball," Miroku said without much thought. "It's as if he can't allow himself to love or be loved. I've known him since grade school and, to be honest, I can't say I'm close to the guy. Though he doesn't hesitate to ask for unusual favors."

Kagome softly groaned. "What, I was just another one of his…_experiments_, then?"

"More or less."

His bluntness was painful—the intended effects intentional or otherwise. "Then, I guess I should end," Kagome struggled to find the right word, "my association with him." So long Tokyo U. So much for a sexy tutor.

Miroku thoughtfully tapped his chin. "I wouldn't recommend it. He doesn't handle rejection well. He doesn't look it but he can get jealous. Very jealous. Might get the wrong idea, you know, about your innocent schoolgirl persona."

Kagome rolled her eyes and spitefully said, "What am I supposed to do? Enjoy the ride while it lasts?"

"Pretty much."

Again with that bluntness. For heaven's sake, she was being sarcastic, but now it seemed she'd actually have to bear her so-called love life. Apparently this was why schoolgirls weren't supposed to associate with playboys.

Which reminded her. "Did…Inuyasha ask you for any favors recently?"

"Actually, he paid me a visit last night. I was just about to see him to get the details but then I ran into you," he wryly said. "Good thing too, or I would've had the pleasure of meeting his new friend. Seems he went barhopping after he came to my place."

Kagome mulled it over. If she tried to end it with Inuyasha she wouldn't have a date for the wedding. Sango wouldn't have a date either. Well…she _could _be a big girl and just bear it until after the wedding. Plus she didn't like confrontations much. Bah, she just didn't want to bother with soap-opera-relationship problems when she had the entrance exams to worry about.

"—gave these to me as a way to entice me."

Kagome looked over his shoulder and blanched. Two tickets to a…_Tokyo__ Underground Sex Convention?_ "W-what?"

"Oh yeah. Did I mention I wanted to expand my horizons?" Miroku said with twinkling eyes. "I'm discovering the different types of business I could get my hands on, figuratively that is."

_"Besides, Miroku can behave properly. If he gets something in return, that is."_

Something in return, huh?

"How did Inuyasha get those tickets?"

"His step-family. Packaging and shipping includes handling all kinds of gadgets and hardware."

Yeah. **Really** appropriate.

"Do you happen to know what Inuyasha's favor is?"

Kagome blinked and met his gaze. It seemed he was on to her. "Uh, yeah. But first, do you have a pencil and a piece of paper?"

Miroku quirked a brow. This was getting interesting.

Kagome took his pen and a piece of scrap paper fished from his back pocket. She quickly scribbled something, returned the pen, thanked and asked him to stay put, and ran back in the direction of Inuyasha's apartment complex. She had decided. She found herself in front of his door again, except she had a small smile on her face. Not her. No way. She would NOT be his…his little _bitch_! She examined the paper in the palm of her hand. Jealous, huh? Her eyes glistened, but this time not with unshed tears. She was scheming.

She slid the time and location of the wedding in his mail slot.

As much as he would seduce her, she would resist.

"So," Miroku started after Kagome jauntily returned and sat back down on the bench. "Do you mind telling me what you're planning?"

"Perhaps," she gave a chipper smile. "In due time. But tell me, Miroku, when is this sex convention exactly?"

"It's this week. I was planning on going tomorrow afternoon."

"I see. And, tell me, who were you planning on taking?"

His smile widened ever so slightly.

Kagome inwardly patted her shoulder. She can play at his game. She can survive his world.

She only prayed she'd stay a virgin until the end.

* * *

**AN:** **I need to find this fic!** I read it and I never favorited! It's about Kagome who goes to a carnival, goes on a hot air balloon ride with a guy named Yoko (false name) and falls in love but it turns out he's a player and she becomes heartbroken waiting for his letters to come, so the mailman takes pity on her and goes on a date with her. _The mailman being Inuyasha!_ I think it was a one-shot. Yes, definitely a one-shot. What was the title of this one-shot? **Does anyone have a clue?**


	5. Tricks of the Trade

"A fake ID?" Kagome inspected the plastic card.

"They have age restrictions for these things, doll face," Miroku said as he rummaged through his backpack. "I brought an extra camera, if you want it."

"Uh, no thank you."

"If you say so…" He let the words hang in the air. He shouldered his backpack and turned around. Kagome followed him down the crowded street, nervously fingering the ID tag hanging from her neck. Who knew that in one short week her world would change like _this_? Everything in her life now revolved around sex, sex, sex, and porn. Kagome rolled her eyes.

All because she saved a playboy's life.

Well, she was a big girl.

"That's the place," Miroku said without turning around. Kagome looked up at the large red banner conspicuously fluttering in the wind.

_Tokyo's Underground—Everything to See!_

She would not be broken.

**_Break Me_**

Chapter 5: Tricks of the Trade

Telling her mom who she was meeting had been easy enough. "Remember Miroku? You know, the guy Inuyasha said would be Sango's date? Well, I'm going to meet him. Just to check him out, of course." Which had been the truth, in a sense. She was going to meet him. At a certain time, in a certain place.

No one had to know when or where.

"After you, milady," Miroku graciously bowed as he opened the door.

"Uh, thanks," Kagome gingerly stepped into what appeared to be the foyer of an empty hotel. "Is this the VIP entrance?"

"Nothing but the best," he closed the door behind him and took in the surrounding. "The lines are always a murder. C'mon, let's hope the elevators are just as empty."

"Are we going up?"

He inwardly smiled at her naivety as he strode past her to the golden elevator doors. "They may call it Tokyo Underground but this is still Tokyo. You can't have a convention on just one floor," the elevator doors opened, "and certainly not on the ground floor alone."

"Oh," Kagome mumbled and followed him into the large elevator. She stared at the mirrored walls, the reflections of her reflection traveling on and on into the distance. She was beginning to have second thoughts as the doors slid behind her. She was going to a sex convention, for heaven's sake. She had a VIP ticket and she was going with a sex shop salesclerk.

Speaking of said salesclerk—

Two arms snaked around her waist and she watched the mirror, wide-eyed, as Miroku's reflection stood behind her own, his arms lovingly wrapped around the small waist in the mirror. His hot breath tickled the back of her ear and he caught her eyes in the mirror. The two of them just stood there, for what seemed like an eternity to Kagome, and stared at the other's reflection. Kagome noticed the familiar predatory gleam dance in his swirling indigo eyes.

"He doesn't deserve you," he whispered teasingly. "He never deserved you." Miroku was having a field day.

Kagome, on the other hand, was having a panic attack. _OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!_ Kagome shakily drew in a breath and, with as enough venom as she could muster, coolly said, "Who says you deserve me?"

"Ouch," he breezily laughed, but his arms considerably loosened. "I suppose I'm not much for shy girls either."

Kagome rolled her eyes. The elevator doors opened. Kagome embarrassedly squirmed out of his hold and turned around.

"The Adult Video Industry," Miroku read the sign. Below the message was a bright yellow arrow. "We better travel down the yellow brick road. Coming, Dorothy?"

"Get a heart, Tin Man," Kagome grumbled and sidestepped his outstretched arm.

He followed her, discreetly looking her over. "The Kansas girl travels solo. Me likey!"

"Down, Toto." She didn't know what she had expected when she opened the mahogany door, but she certainly hadn't expected what lay before her. Bright lights and colorful stages adorned what must've been one of the hotel ballrooms. Photographers and foreigners carefully examined the many exhibits, some demonstrating the latest gadgets and technology, some showing off fashionable and always suggestive dominatrix outfits, with leather whips of course, while others…

Kagome blushed as the loud moans turned to screams.

"That's the new Orgasmatron," Miroku excitedly said as he gently squeezed her shoulders. "How technology has advanced after all these years."

"I thought those were only in the movies," Kagome warily nodded to the said contraption situated on the elevated platform, unable to tear her gaze away. She had the best spot in the house, apparently, and the way the female rider was angled gave her a fantastic view of the human anatomy.

"No, no, no. The sex industry develops new hi-tech electronics every year. You could say sex is the foremost…" he paused. "Well, I suppose war is the true leader in technological advancements, but only by a margin."

"Fascinating," Kagome shuddered as the contraption began vibrating again. "Love to stay and watch, but I think I'll visit another exhibit."

"Please, go on. Fresh minds must be molded and shaped, after all. I, on the other hand, will stay. Where is that blasted business card?" He fiddled with the strap of his backpack as he continued to watch the demonstration. Exasperated, she left him to his own devices and hurried away from the moans of ecstasy. You'd think they'd try to keep it tame, in a hotel no less, but…yikes!

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as a cameraman backed into her, painfully digging his sole into her big toe. He looked down at her, sneered, spat "Watch it!" and turned back to continue taking pictures. Kagome had half a mind to knock the damn camera out of his hands but a gleeful snigger caught her attention.

A redheaded man with his hair tied back in a short ponytail wiped his eyes. He casually held a single-lens reflex camera in one hand and a chocolate ice cream cone in the other. "You better be careful around here. Newbies like you tend to get **eaten** up in a place like this."

She wasn't sure if…hell, she'd learned to ignore the sexual puns by now. "Gee, thanks for the advice Mr.…"

"Shippo's the name," he quickly finished the rest of his dessert and extended a hand. "Just Shippo, please." A smudge of chocolate lingered on his cheek.

"Nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Kagome."

"You here with a friend?"

Kagome cracked a smile. "Yeah. He got a little distracted by the Orgasmatron."

"That thing can lure any dirty mind in a twenty-mile radius," he said more to himself than to her. "You better fetch your boyfriend before you lose him to one of the booth babes."

Booth babes? "Oh no, he's not my boyfriend."

"That's…nice…" He trailed off and suddenly raised his camera. "Out of my way, out of my way!"

Kagome noticed several other photographers yelling the same thing. Not wanting to get trampled, Kagome skittered away and watched the scene a few meters behind Shippo. The small stage she had been leaning against suddenly shook. A dark mist floated down the stage and onto the carpeted floor, aided by several hidden smoke machines and some industrial sized fans. The red curtains parted and another redhead stepped out, this one a tall, perky woman.

A small crowd had gathered around the stage and Kagome was jostled to the right. Someone hooted and two or three men threw cat-calls in unison.

"Hello, hello, hello!" A perky green-eyed redhead spoke into the microphone. "My name is Ayame! How is everyone today?"

A roar of approval met her. Kagome realized she must be one of the so-called booth babes.

"Good, good! It's my pleasure to tell you guys I have a special treat today. It was a huge disappointment when he announced he couldn't make it to Tokyo Underground—" several screams drowned her out, having caught on to what she was saying, "—I know, I know, but guess what?" More screams. "A friend of his lent his private jet and he made it from New York just. This. MORNING!" This time the screams were deafening. Kagome realized only the female attendants were screaming. "Ladies and gentleman," she paused, making the moment even more dramatic. "Please welcome…NARAKU!"

As the crowd roared another figure stepped out from between the curtains, this time a man with long, shiny jet black hair. Kagome blinked. Wow…his hair was so mesmerizing. So hypnotizing… His red eyes scanned his audience and a smirk slowly formed across his pale face.

"Conceited bastard, huh?"

Kagome turned to the tall man beside her. "Him?"

The blue-eyed man nodded. "Everyone says he's the cream of the crop. He would fuck anyone and anything, if you ask me, even if he wasn't paid. Fucking porn star." He grumbled the last part so softly Kagome had to lean in to catch his words. Porn star.

Makes sense.

"I'm Kouga."

"Kagome," she shook his hand. When she moved to pull back her hand his grip painfully tightened. "What—"

"Have we met before?" He wasn't going to release her.

Oh great. "No, no we haven't." She struggled to free her hand. No good.

"You sure?" He leaned down and inspected her face. He smirked. "You're pretty, did anybody tell you that?"

"No!" She managed to yank her hand away, but realized the crowd blocked her escape.

"You ever considered doing a spread?"

She considered him from the corner of her eyes. "What?"

"Here," he held out something for her. "If you ever need a contact."

Against her better judgment she slowly took his business card.

_Playboy and Glamour Photographer_

Holy shit.

"—and yours truly will be working with him over the summer!" Ayame screamed. The crowd became wild and suddenly hundreds of cameras flashed, haphazardly taking candid pictures of Naraku pecking Ayame on the cheek. Shippo pushed Kouga out of the way as he yelled, "Over here! Ayame, over here!"

"Damn paparazzi!" Kouga growled under his breath and pushed him back. "Go back to TMZ!"

"I hope you haven't lost your taste in older women," Ayame seductively said into the mike. "After all, your last partners were either men or nearly underage." She winked and the cat-calls increased in number and volume tenfold.

Naraku smoothly laughed and waved it off. "I appreciate beauty in any form. Don't you believe me? No? Would you like me to prove it?"

Everybody around Kagome hollered.

"All right, why don't we head over to the Orgasmatron—"

Ayame interrupted too hastily. "How about we pick a volunteer from the crowd? Are there any single ladies in the crowd?"

Kagome froze. She began backing away as discreetly as possible.

"Naraku? Why don't _you_ pick a volunteer?"

Kagome was skipping away.

"Hmm…I think I'll pick…"

Hell with discreetness, Kagome was jogging.

"You! In the black **Chanel** shirt!"

Dammit, why did she wear her best shirt today? Kagome stopped jogging and turned around. He was indeed pointing at her with one, perfectly manicured index finger.

"Won't you join me up here?" He leered.

Kagome's bottom lip trembled as five or seven hands began pushing her forward. "N-no…"

A hand grabbed her forearm, thankfully stopping the forward momentum. She pivoted to face her rescuer and her grateful smile instantly melted away. Kagome stared, horrified beyond words.

"Hello, Kagome," he testily said with a raised eyebrow. "What brings you here?"

Kagome gulped. "I-Inuyasha."

* * *

**AN: **Thank you, thank you, thank you to **Drunken Mermaid** for finding "How I Met My Husband" by One More Thing. I owe you a cyber-cookie! No, more like a _cyber-pizza_!!


	6. Beg For More

"I'm here with a friend," Kagome blurted out without so much as a blink. Not only was she being confronted by Inuyasha, but she was being confronted in public…in a SEX CONVENTION. Merciful Heavens, this was a bad, bad day. For the love of all that is holy, she was as good as dead, dead, dead.

"Really?" His smile was unkind, fierce, and bordered on a disgusted sneer. Yup, she was dead for sure.

"Uh…huh," she squeaked weakly, trying to hide her fear from the sexed up audience. Dammit, they were watching like the two had their own exhibit going. If she was feeling high on sugar she'd quickly save herself by shouting, "Trouble in paradise, anyone? Well, no more! Save yourself the pain by ordering the new lubrication, FEELER, that'll save any relationship in a heartbeat!"

But no, she was too panicked to think up anything creative like that. That's why she didn't protest when Inuyasha began dragging her away from the crowd. Behind her she heard Ayame quickly and nervously say, "Uh-oh, guess she had a boyfriend. Bad pick, Naraku. How about a willing volunteer this time?"

Kagome kept her eyes down and let him pull her through the convention by her limp wrist. She was just a bad child being led away, after all. She wasn't even old enough to be here. God, she was such a fool for even coming here. Stupid, stupid Kagome—

She winced as he roughly pushed her into the bathroom. The women's bathroom.

"Hey, what are you—" Kagome managed to say before he shoved her into one of the stalls and followed her in. He even closed the door behind him! "…eh?"

He impatiently grabbed her sides, not bothering to mind his claws. Her wince made him smirk. "Little Kagome's all grown up, huh?" He slammed her back against the door. "She wants to see what grownups do for fun?" He towered over her, his body crushing her. He leaned down and harshly bit her ear. "Curiosity killed the cat, sweetheart."

Kagome gasped when he shoved his hand into her pants.

**_Break Me_**

Chapter 6: Beg For More

"No," she violently shook her head and pounded on his shoulders with her fists.

"Beg for it," he growled, swiping at her fists before carelessly unzipping her pants. "Say you want it."

"No!" She groaned when he began sliding her pants down her legs, inch by painful inch. "Stop!"

And he did.

He reached behind him and clumsily closed the toilet lid with his feet. Luckily this posh hotel had some very clean, expensive-looking bathrooms so the stall smelled of jasmine and…Inuyasha sat on top of the lid and unceremoniously pulled her down on his lap. She lost her balance from the sudden change in position and would have fallen on her back had a single clawed hand not found the small of her back and gently raised her upright.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome whispered.

He cupped her chin and kissed her. It barely had the passion from their first kiss, much less any sincerity attached to it. Inuyasha pulled away from the lip-bruising kiss and his eyes immediately softened. He shushed her and said, "No Kagome, don't cry."

Kagome hiccupped. She didn't notice the tears that continued to spill down her cheeks. He slowly licked the salty trails of tears. When he raised his legs she slid even closer to his chest.

He pressed one foot against the stall door and held her bridal style, almost cradling her like a kitten. The silence lasted for what felt like hours (it was a miracle none of the booth babes needed to use the bathroom). Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. "You might want to pull your pants up."

Kagome snapped her head up and stared at her pants as if it had spontaneously caught on fire. Her pink Hello Kitty underwear was peeking over her open fly. She furiously tried to pull her pants up to save what dignity she had left, but the awkward position made it extremely—

Inuyasha softly groaned. "You're not making this fucking **hard** at all." His voice was coated in the syrup named sarcasm.

Kagome stopped fidgeting and gulped. "You could just let me go."

"Nope."

"…please?"

"First tell me why you're here."

Kagome avoided eye contact at all cost. "Show and tell."

"Tell me the truth," he said. "Or I might do something both of us will regret for the rest of our lives."

"I just got curious, that's all," her voice hitched in her throat as he began caressing her neck with his tongue. "You just said…uh…don't…"

He, regrettably, retracted his tongue, but his hold on her only tightened. "Sorry…old habits—"

"—die hard," Kagome curtly cut him off. "Yeah, I know."

Inuyasha raised one delicate eyebrow. Something clicked. "You must've heard."

Kagome warily looked him over. "Hmm?"

He laughed bitterly, but his eyes pleasantly crinkled. "I know you brought back my driver's license. I figured I dropped it at your house when I took out my business card. When you brought it to my place, you heard, didn't you?"

"Depends on what you're talking about."

He had a sad smile that she couldn't quite comprehend. "It's a serious problem."

Kagome frowned and mulled over what he said. They were talking about the same thing, right? "Uh, Inuyasha…"

"Yes?"

"Are you a sex addict?"

Her bluntness threw him off. "…what?"

"Are you?"

He wore a funny look that made it hard for Kagome to keep a straight face. "No…I think."

"You…think," Kagome nodded, as if she actually followed what he was saying. "Right. So then what was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know, the whole "let's molest the underage teenager in the girls' bathroom" thing."

"Molest?" He smirked, though with less smugness than his usual smirk. "Aren't you my girlfriend?"

His eyes reflected something akin to sorrow. Kagome felt her heart go out for—what the hell? Was she actually feeling _sorry_ for him? After he molested her in the hotel bathroom, after he pretty much acknowledged he cheated on her? And now he was calling her his girlfriend?

_"Inuyasha's an oddball. It's as if he can't allow himself to love or be loved. I've known him since grade school and, to be honest, I can't say I'm close to the guy."_

If Miroku hadn't been so damn ambiguous…

"This isn't an open relationship," she muttered as a reply. His dog ears tweaked in response. Damn his adorable ears! "And you can't just jump my bones like that."

He pouted. He actually pouted with wide, innocent eyes. "I've been a bad dog."

Kagome covered her mouth, desperately trying not to laugh. She had to be mad! She…must…stay…angry… "…yes."

"You ought to keep an eye on me," he sighed, dramatically drawn out, of course. "We ought to have sleepovers. You know, so you can make sure I don't go picking up sluts and such," he buried his nose in the crook of her neck and began sucking on her sensitive flesh. "Hello Kitty sleepovers. Love your underwear, by the way." His hands also got busy.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped and held in her laugh as he tickled her sides senseless. Not surprisingly, two booth babes chose to swing the door open and enter the bathroom at that moment. Kagome whimpered and desperately kept her hysterical laughs under control, pressing her feet against the wall of the stall in the process. When that failed she developed a mysterious coughing fit to mask her giggles.

She might've been giggling like the schoolgirl that she was, but inside she was seething. Who was he to make her laugh right after screwing her over like that (not literally, of course). She wanted to stay mad, it was illogical to be laughing at a…uh-oh, ticklish, ticklish!

Kagome bit her tongue as tears welled in her eyes. "S-stop!" She hissed.

"Not this time." His hands, if possible, quickened. She doubled over and laughed out loud. Outside the stall two sets of footsteps scampered out of the bathroom in a hurry.

Between please for mercy and gasps for air she concluded Inuyasha must have had one messed up childhood. Hmm. This required some of that old Higurashi snooping. Detective Conan had nothing on her!—oh god, his hands—

"Say my name," he smiled, genuinely enjoying himself for the first time in a very long time. "Say my name and I'll stop."

Kagome's eyes bulged. "Not the neck, no, not the—INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha stared in satisfaction as Kagome panted on his lap. "There's more than one way to make a girl cry my name."

Indeed.

-

"Souta!"

He recognized that call. He would recognize it anywhere. He grabbed his pipe and trusty brown hat and dynamically stepped out of his room. He was, shall we say, the miniature version of Sherlock Holmes.

"Souta," she appeared from the stairs and blinked. "Oh, good, you're dressed. Listen, I need you to dig up some info on you-know-who."

He was taken back. "Why? I mean, he's so awesome! I would've expected this from mom or gramps, but you?"

"Hey, a girlfriend's allowed to get suspicious of her boyfriend." What foreign words—girlfriend, boyfriend.

He sighed. "If I must. But it'll cost you."

"Two boxes of Krispy Kreme donuts and one extra large banana split."

"Deal."

-

"We're here, we're here!" Mama Higurashi said excitedly. "Everyone, remember what we practiced. Pose!"

The Higurashi family suddenly stood together and plastered on a very sweet, very fake smile. Mama Higurashi stepped aside and examined her family.

"Good, good…Souta, no gagging. Smile…without that gagging noise. Good!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting a tender family moment."

Kagome was the first to turn around. She couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha, standing in a parking lot, dressed up for a wedding ceremony as her date. HA! Priceless. "You made it. Did you bring a wedding present?"

His smile was less than pleasant. "No, but I did bring something for you." He directed her to his parked car and pointed through the driver's side window. She bent down to take a look. Kagome nearly fainted at the sight…she was avoiding near-faints a lot these days.

"A-a d-d-dildo?"

"I noticed you were interested in the purple one while we were at Miroku's place," he smirked, reminiscing about their first meeting at the sex shop. "It's for those lonely nights. Hey, what you do when you get lonely is no one's business, not even the law. Enjoy."

Venom was seeping into her veins. Kagome could feel the deadly onset of **poison**; that's what he was. Whether he was crushing her spirit or forcing her to pity him, getting too close to him was killing her. Eyes twitching dangerously, Kagome softly hissed, "Thankssss."

He pinched her cheek. "No problem, princess."

_You asked for it._ Kagome turned and exchanged a knowing glance with Souta. Sibling partnerships knew no limits._ No, you **begged **for it, Inuyasha._

--

**AN:** Kagome and Souta investigate Inuyasha's past…however that'll have to wait until AFTER the wedding. So many family members to entertain, so many questioning eyes looking at Inuyasha's ears…mu wha ha ha ha ha.


	7. More Alcohol Please!

Kagome immediately recognized the silver Mercedes Benz despite never having laid eyes on that particular Mercedes Benz before in her life. The vehicle just reminded her of a certain someone, and when that certain someone stepped out of the car delicately holding onto a beautifully wrapped box, she knew it was him behind the shades. She wasn't the only one watching him either—several teenage girls giggled as they passed by. After all, a man wearing shades on cloudy day automatically meant he was a tall, dark and mysterious hotshot.

"Hey Miroku," she politely greeted as he approached her.

"Kagome," he nodded with a small smile. He shifted to the right and noticed Inuyasha, who was currently on his cell. "Him and his phone." There was a hint of sadness in his voice, something Kagome quickly noted. She cleared her throat. Whatever, this was supposed to be a fun day.

"I saw Inuyasha's jealous side, Miroku."

"Oh?"

"You were right," she said, referring to the incident in the bathroom stall. "He's very possessive." Being cradled hadn't been _so_ bad, but…Kagome inwardly grimaced. She hated the idea of being a pushover. A pushover! Oh god. She did NOT want to be treated like crap, like someone's personal punching bag, and then dust herself off and quickly forgive her tormenter. But isn't that what she was doing? She was practically becoming the helpless damsel who goes through shit and at the end says, "I'm fine, I forgive you all." What the fuck? No way, not her. She wasn't going to do that. She was NOT forgiving.

She was, however, plotting. Mu wha ha ha ha ha…

"What?" Oh crap, Inuyasha had heard her. Note to self: Don't cackle out loud. She turned to her unsuspecting "boyfriend."

Kagome shrugged. "Just reminiscing."

"Really? What about?" His easy demeanor suddenly changed as his countenance darkened. "About the convention, maybe?" Kagome kept her mouth shut as Inuyasha looked over and expectantly eyed Miroku. "Did you know little Kagome went to Tokyo Underground with a _friend_?" Oh crap, he suspected. Then again he wasn't an idiot.

Miroku lazily smiled and said, "Really? I wonder why we didn't bump into each other."

"Yeah, strange, huh?" He growled. Kagome's eyes widened as his possessive side resurfaced. "What a coincidence that the three of us all had tickets and we all decided to go to the convention on the same day without planning ahead. Don't you think so, _Kagsie_?" His new nickname for her held a tinge of disgust and a promise of a **very** long conversation.

The three of them stayed in silence for a while, the tension in the air as thick as melted butter.

"What convention?"

**_Break Me_**

Chapter 7: More Alcohol Please!

Kagome jumped away from Inuyasha on reflex and turned to face Yuka, one of the nosiest relatives on this side of Earth. Dubbed the Mistress of all things Gossip, Yuka was Kagome's bane of all social occasions. Kagome hid her whimper and plastered on her practiced smile. "Yuka! It's been a while!"

"Since Great Auntie's funeral last May," she nodded her greeting. "Who're they?" She eyed the two men standing on either side of Kagome. "Are they bothering you?"

Kagome opened her mouth but was, not surprisingly, cut off.

"What's going on?" Oh no, more relatives! Kagome sighed as Ayumi and Eri magically appeared beside Yuka, completing the infamous Trio. They were doing it again, too, all jumping to conclusion again. How could Kagome be _related_ to them?

"These two are bothering Kagome," Yuka smoothly answered. Naturally, she was always right and thus always had the answer. Kagome fumed.

"Kagome has stalkers?" Ayumi, ever the innocent were, gasped.

Kagome pulled on her hair, her carefully built façade breaking. How many times had her mask cracked in these family reunions? Kagome impressively growled before, at the top of her lungs, she shouted, "HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" She didn't mean to yell—it's just with these three around and those two sex-addicted men beside her…

A pregnant pause.

"Both of them?" The three girls, visibly flabbergasted, asked in unison. Three sets of eyes shot up to the dog ears.

Kagome blanched before gathering her bearings. "NO! No…no, just Inuyasha," she tiredly pointed to said man. "Miroku is…Sango's date."

"Sango has a date?" Yuka said, confused. "Aw snap, I need new sources."

"Hey, it's Hojo!" Eri squealed, zeroing on their distant half-British, half-Japanese relative walking across the parking lot. "Let's go bother him!"

Yuka giggled and left with Eri. Ayumi followed, but not without waving back, "We'll see you at the adult tables, Kagome!"

"Adult tables?" Inuyasha said as soon as the three were out of earshot.

"Not a word," Kagome muttered. "Not a word."

"Say," Miroku spoke. "I've been meaning to ask you. Is this Sango cute?"

"Take a look for yourself. She's talking to mom right now."

Miroku turned and took in the marvelous sight. A tall high school student stood beside Mrs. Higurashi; a fit girl ready to graduate at the end of Spring semester, she obviously frequented the local gym. She wore a loose-fitting lavender dress with a plunging V neckline and a long curved slit that showed off most of her right leg, which was tanned from her recent summertime job as a lifeguard.

Inuyasha whistled and Kagome glared at him.

Miroku, eyes bulging and smiling wide, quietly said, "Me likey."

At that moment, Sango turned around.

--

Like most modern Japanese lovebirds, the soon-to-be-wedded couples chose a Christian wedding. Although very few Japanese were Christians, "western style" ceremonies were getting more and more popular. Despite this, most funerals were still traditionally Buddhist ceremonies. Weird, huh?

Not that Kagome minded—Christian weddings tended to be more festive, while Shinto style weddings were more quiet and reserved. That and Kagome would've had to serve the guests at the Higurashi shrine. She shuddered at the thought of keeping an eye on her rambunctious nephews and nieces.

"They're getting along rather well," Inuyasha said, his eyes still glued to Sango's long legs. "She wants to be a cop?"

Kagome nodded, uncomfortable with his sudden interest in her relative. His gaze reminded her of a hungry feline on a midnight hunt. "She loves law enforcement. Her father's a decorated soldier, her brother's in an overseas military school, her mom's a police chief, her grandpa was a detective and the list goes on."

"So she's good with handcuffs."

"Yeah, she's…" her head slowly rotated until her she was facing him with wide eyes. "You…"

"I'm kidding!" Inuyasha wrapped an around her waist. "Don't worry about it. I can behave, as long as you're with me."

Kagome looked away, hiding her blush. Whether it was his soft eyes or his carefully chosen words, what he just said sounded uncharacteristically sincere. As if he was actually trying. Kagome tried to ignore her racing heart by eavesdropping on Miroku and Sango, walking a little ways ahead.

"So, what do you do for a living Mr.…?"

"Miroku, please. I am, after all, your date."

Sango grimaced. "I'm sorry Auntie got you into this. You probably had better things to do."

"Nonsense! I love weddings. As for your question, I am an entrepreneur. Coincidentally, I just made a deal in Hong Kong." _Oh my god, he's talking about the convention, _Kagome squeezed her eyes shut in shame. _Why, why, why?_

"What kind of a deal?"

"Well, it's a bit of a secret so don't tell anyone; I acquired little funding for an independent film." _More like adult video!_

Sango cocked her head, her interest peaking. "You're in the film industry?"

"I have some friends in the business, but nothing more. After you," he said, letting her slide into the pews before taking a seat beside her on the long bench. "So, do you like weddings?"

"I've been to one too many," Sango rolled her eyes. "At least I'm not the bride's maid again."

"Kagome," her mother said from behind her. "Why don't you sit with Inuyasha?"

Kagome frowned but nevertheless said, "Okay." That was when she noticed her said date was missing. Kagome looked around and noticed a giggling flock of college girls by the door, whispering about cute boys. Kagome became suspicious. _Did he run off with someone?_

Kagome decided to investigate…meaning she decided to ask her brother. "Souta, where did Inuyasha go?"

"Dressing room," he easily answered, not looking away from his PSP. "He went to arrange something."

Arrange? Kagome quickly trotted to an open set of two large oak doors and entered a silent corridor. She navigated past a water fountain and a fantastic stained glass panel before finding herself in front of a small door that was slightly ajar.

Kagome, slightly shaking, peeked in. Her mouth opened but no sound came out.

Inuyasha was leaning on the vanity table, his hands on either side of him, as he chatted with the gorgeous bride in white. Kagome was shocked. Were they flirting? He leaned down with a wicked smile. Now he _looked _like he was whispering something dirty and secret. Kagome suddenly felt envious of his dog ears, wanting desperately to hear the exchange of words. She blinked in confusion when the bride giggled and looked her way.

Oh crap!

"Kagome, he knows you're there," the whimsical bride said, her voice like a tinkling bell. "We were just talking about you."

They were talking about her? Why would he talk about her to the bride? "Ah, no, no, I have to get back. The wedding's starting soon!" She quickly said and whirled around. Oh man, that was so stupidly embarrassing! She jogged back to the pews and quickly seated herself, flustered and mortified. "Did you find him?" Souta asked from behind her. She didn't answer.

A few minutes later Inuyasha sat down beside her, and draped an around her shoulders. He ignored the way she tensed and whispered, "Today's going to be fun." The room fell silent as the church doors opened. Someone started playing on the pipe organ.

Kagome wished she could get drunk. Now.

--

"It's over," Souta sighed as soon as the bride and groom passed them. "Oh god, the flowers are killing me." He picked a petal off his head and flicked it away.

"The flower girl was a bit crazy," Kagome agreed as she stood up and continued to applaud.

"The wedding reception's gotta be better," Inuyasha said. "They have alcohol, anyway."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You're only 19. Don't you need to wait one more year?"

He leaned down and sarcastically replied, "No one has to know that."

She snorted and followed him to the wedding reception, massaging her elbows. The pews really were uncomfortable, and leaning on the armrest had been a bad idea. Kagome stretched and put on the best smile she could muster. At least she could relax at the reception!

She was oh so terribly wrong.

Kagome sat with her family as Souta made his way to the kids' tables. Sango and Miroku went to the opposite side of the room to her family while Inuyasha sat down beside her, as if he had done this before and he belonged at the table.

Questions quickly arose.

"Is that her date?"

"Kagome has a date?"

"Are those dog ears?"

"How old is he?"

"He's gotta be in college."

"Kagome has a date?"

Kagome groaned and slouched. "Do they have to be _that_ shocked?"

Her mom smiled and comfortingly patted her shoulder. "Well, you've never dated before. Your relatives are just surprised, that's all."

Kagome paled and watched Inuyasha's reaction. He had a sickening grin. "You've never dated before." It was more of a statement than a question, as if he was testing the words on his lips. He seemed to like the feel of it, because underneath the table his hand rested on her thigh. Kagome stopped breathing. "She's very innocent, isn't she Mrs. Higurashi?"

Her mom chuckled. "I would say so."

There was a tinkling of glass as a hush fell over the room. Inuyasha leaned over the table and quietly said, "This is the part where they talk about how much they love each other, right?"

Kagome silently nodded. Somewhere behind her she registered a voice, but it was muffled and incoherent to her ears. All her attention went to the hand roaming along her legs.

"How they would cherish one another," he said. He squeezed her thigh.

There was a round of laughs. The groom had said something funny.

"How they would whisper sweet nothings," he breathed into her ear. His hand was rubbing the fabric of her dark red dress. "I love that color on you. Red's my favorite color, did you know?"

"N-no…" Kagome gulped as he continued his massaging.

His hands abruptly stopped. A romantic music began and the groom and bride began dancing for the first time as newlyweds. Kagome wistfully watched them embrace and sway to the music. Inuyasha and Kagome watched in silence until a few more couples joined, including Miroku and Sango. The music changed and everyone began salsa dancing!

Inuyasha stood up. "Let's go."

Kagome gawked. "But I don't know how—"

"Too bad," was all he said before he roughly pulled her out of her seat and dragged her to the dance floor. From the back Souta shouted, "You shake that moneymaker, sis!"

"All the couples in the room!" Someone shouted into the microphone before the voice was drowned out by the loud music. Kagome bit her bottom lip and let Inuyasha lead her like always. He stood in front of her and firmly held her waist.

"Just follow my steps," he said and began moving. Kagome grabbed his hand as he, without warning, twirled her on the spot. Kagome would've fallen but his agility and quick reflexes made up for all her faults. He picked her up and continued to dance, expertly maneuvering her while shaking his hips, throwing her every which way as the music quickened. He grabbed the small of her back and stepped to the beats, quick-quick-slow, quick-quick-slow, and then dipped her. Kagome looked at the room upside down and saw Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi standing at their table with their respective dates, staring at her in awe.

Inuyasha raised her and rotated around, exchanging places as he matched his body's rhythm to that of the music. Kagome was breathless by the time the music finished, and she had to be half-carried back to the table. Unfortunately for her, people had noticed their dancing.

Kagome sat down as a number of women introduced themselves and took Inuyasha's arm. She all but left him to the wanton admirers, who proceeded to escort him back to the dance floor. Her mother, for some reason or another, looked extremely pleased. "You nabbed a good one," she said.

Kagome eyed her, horrified. "Mom!"

"She's right, you know," Sango said, looking as disheveled as Kagome. She pointed to Miroku, who like Inuyasha was being forced back to the dance floor. Sango sat down on Inuyasha's empty seat and shamelessly hissed, "You know what they say about dancers being wild lovers in bed."

Kagome reddened.

"Everyone pretty much figured out they're just our dates for the wedding. They, as in all the single ladies, think they have a chance now."

Kagome hid her face behind her hands.

"Well, come on. We better get ready."

"For what?"

"It's nearly time for the bouquet toss. We have to get ready," she said and blew away a stray strand of hair.

Kagome sighed.

--

She struggled with her unruly hair as they walked back to the dance floor. She really hated this part. The last time a bride threw a bouquet someone bit her elbow. She'd been traumatized ever since. Kagome whimpered as a tall and muscular woman appeared behind her. Wait, she was related to a bodybuilder?

She was half paying attention to the bride speaking, and half distracted by the way Inuyasha stood at the pillar, watching her with that same scheming look she got whenever she…

Uh-oh.

A chorus of screams snapped Kagome back to attention and she looked up in horror. The bouquet was coming directly towards her. "It's all yours!" Sango said beside her and pushed her forward. Oh god, oh god! She held her hands up and clumsily wrapped her fingers around—she was immediately tackled to the floor as nails scratched at her wrist. Kagome screamed and kicked and punched and went Mortal Kombat on their asses. She climbed out of the mass of humanity and victoriously held up the bouquet, then yelled, "THERE CAN BE ONLY OOONNNEEEE!"

The bride came forward, helped her up, and hugged her as she whispered, "Good luck, Kagsie."

Kagsie?

A wedding photographer took a picture of the bride with Kagome and Kagome was ushered back to her table. Kagsie…had Inuyasha arranged…oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

There were howls of laughter as the groom tried to pull out the garter from under the bride's dress. In the end he decided to pull the garter off her leg by using his teeth. "Garter toss!" A tipsy man shouted as all the single men marched to the dance floor. Kagome watched with eagle-like eyes.

Inuyasha and Miroku were talking as the groom turned around to address the men. "No kicks, no punches, and no nudity, please!" He turned back around as he blindly tossed the garter. The garter flew into the air…and got caught in the chandelier! There were several groans and howls of laughter. Then, with much theatrics, Inuyasha yelled for Miroku to follow his lead. Miroku nodded and got on all fours. Inuyasha jumped on top of Miroku's offered back and leapt, snatching the garter. He dramatically landed and posed with the garter in his hand. Bowing to the applause and cheers, he turned to Kagome and winked. Kagome then knew.

He'd been planning it! But she couldn't help but stare. There were no deceptive leers or conniving smirks, he was laughing now. A genuine, happy laugh. He was happy. The worry lines on his face seemed to melt away. And then, he turned to talk to some of his lady friends and the happiness was gone…hmm.

She hadn't forgiven him for his antics. Far from it, she didn't think she'd ever forgive him for forcibly opening her eyes to all things sexual (insert shudder). But her need to know what made him tick won over any traces of anger, and the pity she felt for him swirled strongly within her, because she was sure he must've had one messed up past. After all, he couldn't always have been a player. Something must've made him become one. Something…

Inuyasha unexpectedly took the mike. "I know this is the part where I put the garter on the girl who caught the bouquet…" there were whistles and cat-calls as Kagome tried to ignore the envious growls from the females. "…but since my girlfriend's family is here, I'm afraid I can't just bring myself to do that. Sorry honey!"

Kagome's mother urgently grasped her daughter's forearm and squeezed. "He's a keeper!"

Now she knew. He had been planning this. He had won the battle. Inuyasha jogged back to his seat as Sango, grinning, went back to her table and Miroku.

"Inuyasha," Kagome testily said.

"What's wrong, kitten?" He purred as he laid the garter on her lap. "Disappointed?"

Kagome clamped her mouth shut as he fingered the lacy white garter.

"If we were alone…you know what I would've done?" He whispered. "I would've used my teeth. I would've picked one leg up and pulled the garter up your leg with my fangs grazing the soft flesh. Then I would've stuck my head into your tight dress, my hands sensually caressing your thighs, running up and down your soft and delicate legs. And then I would've devoured you, done you all night long, fucked you until you were teetering on the edge of your life…"

As he'd been whispering he'd been leaning further and further forward, until his nose was just touching her cheek. Kagome glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that," he smirked arrogantly. "Your family loves me. It seems I can get away with anything now."

She snapped. She wanted to show him mercy. She'd been planning on going easy on him. She was even thinking about telling Souta to ease off on the investigation.

"You'll pay," Kagome hissed, abandoning her façade. "I'm not a pushover." Hell with underhanded tactics, hell with the element of surprise, it was open warfare! TOTAL WAR! No sex, no mercy!

His eyes widened in surprise, as anyone would have, caught off guard by her sudden mood change. However, his expression soon turned to that of amusement and, there she say, expectation. "Really now? Well, I'm up for a good challenge, _lover_."

Kagome grimaced at the word. Alcohol. Please.

-

**AN: **Sherlock Souta to the rescue! Dun, dun, dun!


	8. Payback’s a Total…ya know

**AN: **OMG! WINTER BREAK! I'm freeeeeeeeee!

* * *

A week passed after the wedding. Kagome exhaled, her breath visibly forming in the cold air. She watched the puff of air curl inward and swirl around until the cold breeze beckoned it away, mercilessly stinging Kagome's cheeks and ears in its wake. The first snow of the season fell.

Not that she noticed.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

Souta scowled as he frantically worked his magic. He heard his sister furiously stomp her foot down. He didn't need to turn around to know his sister had childishly crossed her arms and had began pacing around, muttering incoherently. "I'm…almost…_done!_"

Kagome whirled around and loudly squealed—then she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "OK Souta, we have to be discreet," she looked him over, "as much as humanly possible even with that kind of getup."

Souta examined his outfit. "What? This coat's warm **and **fashionable." He took out a wooden pipe from his pocket and proceeded to blow bubbles.

Kagome didn't hesitate. "Forget the plan, you're not standing guard. You'll attract more attention. Let's go," she said and grabbed his shoulder. With her foot she gently pushed the front door open and, for one brief second, let the imaginary trumpets announce her arrival. Then she was back to work.

"You're not even going to praise me," Souta complained as she got on her knees, "for my mad lock-picking skills?"

"I'll thank you once I win."

**_Break Me_**

Chapter 8: Payback's a Total…ya know

"Win?" Souta said but decided not to go further into it. His eyes settled on a calendar hanging on the wall. This month was represented by a white American Eskimo Dog playing in the snow. But that wasn't what caught his attention—the calendar was marked and dotted with times, names, and stars. Big brother Inuyasha sure had a lot of appointments and meetings… "Say, sis?"

"Mm?" She was too busy rummaging through a drawer to address him properly.

"If you hate him so much why do you call him your _boyfriend_?" Souta asked and flipped to the next page of the calendar. More appointments and…why were there lists of prices? "Why didn't you just call him your date at the wedding?"

Kagome froze. "There's a difference?" The truth of the matter was she couldn't tell Souta how possessive Inuyasha could be. She still shuddered at the memory of his reaction when he found her at the convention, supposedly with a friend. And she definitely wasn't going to mention Inuyasha's serious commitment issues, not to mention her unproven theory that he was addicted to sex… Before Souta could roll his eyes Kagome continued, "Oh well. Maybe I'm old-fashioned—"

"That you are." He interrupted.

"—but if I have to act like his girlfriend to avoid the kids' tables at family gatherings," Kagome couldn't ignore the chill that ran down her spine, "then so be it."

Souta noticed her voice waver but didn't turn around. "Bad memories?"

Kagome nodded, also too absorbed in her work to turn. "Remember the time Cousin Mei poured coke down my blouse at the family picnic?"

"Yeah, the bugs fell in love with you."

"And the time the Shimizu Twins lathered honey all over our seats at your birthday party?"

"I'll ask no more."

"And the time Mikado's boys tried to sneak into the girls' bathroom to take pictures of me—"

"Lady, I said I'll ask no more."

She sighed. "The thing is it's harder dealing with family, you know, especially when you have ignorant aunts dishing out bull," Kagome huffed and rested her hands on her hips, still on her knees, and said in a dramatic voice, "_But they're so innocent! They didn't mean to do anything bad!_ HA! They knew they were doing something wrong. Did you see them smirking behind her?"

"I remember. Bunch of brats."

"Exactly," Kagome nodded, but a smile slowly crept up. "But Inuyasha…he's not family." He was someone she could definitely handle, and she would love it. Oh so dearly.

Souta was silent, going through Inuyasha's suspicious calendar, until he blurted, "You sure it's not your pent up sexual frustration talking?" A vase flew his way and he shrieked like a girl.

Real discreet, Kagome.

--

Sure, she had lost the element of surprise when she announced total war during the wedding reception, but no one but Souta truly understood how daring and determined Kagome could be. Souta clasped his gloved hands in anticipation beside Kagome, who held Mr. Binocular in one hand and her cell in the other. "According to Miroku he'll be home from clubbing very, very…ah-ha!" She smirked as Inuyasha and his female friend appeared from the elevator.

Souta stepped out of his hiding place behind the tree and squinted, thanking the stars for the full moon. "He's gonna be sooooo mad."

"Oh well, it's too late to turn back now!" Kagome beamed. "It's show time!"

--

"Oh," the busty maiden moaned as his hands slid down her back. "Inuyasha…"

He trailed his tongue down her neck, nipping at her tender flesh. "Tell me what you want, bitch." He slid his hand under her tight little halter top and roughly grabbed her right breast.

She moaned and leaned into his hand, wrapping one slender leg around his waist and grinding him as she did so. "I want," she gasped when he pinched her nipple, **_"you!"_**

In one clean swipe her bra and halter top was shredded into pieces and he was devouring her. Her wanton lips begged for more and he obliged by kicking his bedroom door open and slamming her down on his bed. His shirt was off in a matter of seconds, but when he started on his belt his phone rang. His fingers stopped. He growled and muttered, "Fuck," and reached for the phone beside his bedpost…except that particular phone had been "misplaced."

With a frustrated groan he slid off the bed, leaving a very confused and unsatisfied woman behind. "Honey?"

He visibly grimaced at the word but shuffled away with a, "I'll be a minute."

She watched him disappear into the hallway before she made a sound halfway between a sigh and a whimper. Disappointed but not defeated, she sat up and turned on the nearby lamp. Well, she might as well read something while she waited. Ignoring the fact that she was half naked, she leaned back on the leather headboard and picked up an open magazine from the nightstand. Her eyes skimmed over the article before they widened in horror.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was quite busy yelling into the phone. "Hello? HELLO?"

Only silence met his dog ears.

"Dammit, this better be important N—" the person on the other end hung up with a click. He looked at the small screen in shock—Unknown Caller ID? A prank call? His grip on the phone tightened dangerously to an inhuman level. However he managed to discover the patience locked deeply within his subconscious self to gently put his phone down on the kitchen counter. He sighed, soothing his poor nerves by reminding himself there was a half-naked girl waiting in his bed—

The front door slammed shut.

Inuyasha whirled around. Did she just… He returned to the hallway and instantly knew the girl was gone, her scent trail led right out the door, and eyed what was left of her garments, forgotten on the floor. She left without a shirt on?

He ran his hand through his hair and looked into his bedroom. Ah crap, she took the bed sheet. He walked to his bedside and looked at the magazine on the bed. A look of disbelief crossed his face and he tentatively picked up the magazine, his eyes glued to the page that just so happened to be bookmarked by a red post-it note. He reread the title of the article again and again.

_How to Treat Genital Warts: Every Man's Nightmare_

--

Kagome screamed in sheer joy as Souta watched the retreating figure in astonishment. He blinked and blubbered, "She ran out with just a sheet!"

Kagome collapsed to her knees and repeatedly slammed her fist down on the soft snow. She was laughing so hard tears began spilling down her cheeks. "He…oh my god, she…she really…I can't believe she…she really thought that, that he had…" she said, coughing and laughing and trying to form coherent sentences before breaking down again.

Souta held up the binocular to his eyes. "I think he threw a chair out the door."

Kagome continued to roll on the ground, hysterical and giddy.

"Oh, she made it out the elevator!"

Kagome kicked her legs in the air, holding her sides in pain.

"…I think her panties are sliding off—oh, it just dropped."

Kagome gasped between laughs. "My spleen!"

--

"For the last time," Miroku said. "I assure you, I did no such thing."

His half-demon acquaintance slammed his hands down, the wooden counter slightly cracking under his claws. Several shy customers fled to the back or hid behind the racks, waiting for the dog-eared man to leave so they could make their purchases and leave.

"Please refrain from destroying my shop," Miroku shook his head. "It's bad for business."

"You're the only one with spare keys, Miroku."

"So?" He shrugged. "In this day and age anyone can learn to pick locks. Besides, you sure you didn't just leave the page open—"

"I DON'T HAVE," Inuyasha started but then quickly lowered his voice, "…that."

"You mean genital—"

Inuyasha slapped his hand over his mouth and quickly looked around. Luckily no one caught that. He turned back to Miroku and retracted his hand. "Say those two words and I swear I'll force that twelve-inch dildo down your throat."

He sighed. "Inuyasha, I promise on my dead father's grave I didn't sneak into your apartment and plant a health magazine for diseased male anatomies in your bedroom. It's tasteless, vulgar, crude, and it's just not my style. Besides, I was rather busy on the phone that night. What more can I say?"

Inuyasha rested his hands on the counter and slouched, his dull headache turning into a migraine. "I'll have to find another club."

"Why?"

"That chick worked behind the counter. Everyone there would've heard about it by now."

"Ouch," Miroku said as he moved to the counter. Apparently one of the customers had found enough courage to purchase a vibrator. "Ah, the new leather-bound model. Smart choice." The customer hid his face behind his cap and gave the money without a word. Once the man left with his purchase Miroku once again acknowledged Inuyasha. "You have a demonic nose, Inuyasha. Did you by chance pick up my scent last night?"

Inuyasha muttered a "Keh." Negative.

"You shouldn't have suspected me in the first place. I haven't been to your apartment in…ever since I helped you move-in, actually."

"I couldn't pick up anyone's scent," he growled. "The girl had so much perfume on, three different kinds at least. And you know what the club does to my nose."

Miroku held a thoughtful expression. "You think it was her?"

"Who?"

"You know, your shy friend, Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at him as if he'd just grown a second head. Sexual pun intended. "Kagome? Are you nuts?"

"You didn't think she was adventurous, and she definitely proved you wrong."

Inuyasha pushed down on the counter a little too hard and the fragile wood creaked. Another pun! "Fuck, we agreed not to mention that again. Remember? Otherwise I wouldn't be responsible strangling you with your new shipment of whips." He did his little breathing exercise and looked at Miroku seriously. "Look, she may be my current girlfriend but I'm entitled to pick and choose."

"As all men are," Miroku nodded.

"However," he glared. "I know she deserves to be respected. That being said, I seriously doubt someone like her would do something like this." He put on his shades and walked away.

"Why do you say that?" Miroku said, suddenly very curious. "What makes her so special?"

Inuyasha opened the door. No one saw his smile. "You know what? I could be wrong. She _is_ full of surprises…" He let the words hang in the air and closed the door behind him.

Miroku stared after him for a few moments before nonchalantly returning to his duties. Until his cell went off. He pulled out his phone and happily greeted the caller. "Hello Sango! What's that? Oh no, don't apologize. I suppose we had a lot to talk about that night. Tonight? I had something planned—till you called." He laughed. "Of course, what did you have in mind?"

--

"Quick, quick! He'll be back soon!"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on…yes, it's perfect! It's, it's…" Kagome breathed. "It's beautiful."

Souta, however, looked a little too disturbed.

--

Inuyasha slowly led her to his door. "I had a great time with you."

The blonde giggled and leaned on his shoulder. "Thanks for showing me around Tokyo. You must know all the best clubs!"

Inuyasha flinched but his charming smile never wavered. "Right. So, when do you start work?"

"Next week. I'm so excited I can finally teach English, even if it's not exactly in the States."

"Japan's great, you'll get used to the culture soon enough. Well, here's my…my…" Inuyasha's eyes bulged as he read the red notice on his front door. His companion peeked over his shoulder.

"What is that?"

Inuyasha was relieved. "You can't read Japanese yet, can you?"

She blushed. "I'm still learning. I'm not that great with Kanji, though. So what does it say?"

He quickly tore the paper down and crumpled it before quickly pocketing it. "Our local gossip's posting her little rants again. It gets real annoying after a while. Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee!" She said, oblivious to Inuyasha's cold sweat.

Meanwhile, someone was very, very miffed.

"I guess she couldn't read Japanese," Souta said, adjusting his binocular. "Too bad. Her reaction would've been hilarious."

"All that work for nothing!" Kagome huffed. "We made it look so authentic too! We even forged the signature of the police chief and everything! ARGH!"

"You win some, you lose some," Souta sagely said. "Too bad. It was a pretty good idea too."

"A goddamn _child predator sign_!" Kagome groaned. "We put so much work into it! She would've run away! She would've!"

"There, there," Souta patted her back. "We still have Plan B."

"Plan…B?" Kagome's demeanor changed considerably. "Oh yeah!"

Souta cleared his throat. "Which reminds me: What is Plan B, exactly?"

Kagome didn't have to say anything. She simply pointed and Souta looked into his binocular. The foreigner came out of the apartment, her clothes ruffled and her platinum blond hair a mess, and she looked absolutely pissed. A second later Inuyasha appeared at his door, his shirt missing and clutching what appeared to be a…a… "Huh?"

Kagome held up her scissor triumphantly. Let's just say she got really creative.

"Looks like," Souta struggled for words. "Looks like he's holding a balloon. It's tattered…like an accordion!"

His box of condoms was no more.

* * *

**AN: **OK, OK, I know Inuyasha's a total douche openly cheating on Kagome like that, but REMEMBER HIS DEFINITION OF A GIRLFRIEND IS VERY LOOSE (actually I know plenty of guys that are like that when they're not around their girlfriends, but that's beside the point). **Why is he like that?** You'll learn soon enough! All shall be, somewhat, explained. Hopefully. Sort of. Whatever, he's got problems. So there.

Next chapter…more sleuthing! More Sherlock Souta!


	9. Making the Naughty List

**AN: **The following pranks were in fact pulled in reality...I won't reveal who pulled them on who, but...please do not try them at home. Maybe in someone else's home!

* * *

Souta recommended that they take eight days to plan and wait between the second and third prank—"Why eight?" she had inquired.

"Unpredictability. Plus I have a History and Earth Science test this week. Don't you have to study for your entrance exam?"

Kagome hadn't been studying; in fact, she had been _distracted_ for the past…well, ever since _he_…then Kagome remembered _his_ suggestion about attending public high school and not worrying about attending private high school. "I…uh, might not need to…yeah, I have to study. Right."

So they patiently waited and occasionally studied ("I aced them! I totally pwned History!"). Eight days passed.

"What are you doing with that scissor?"

Kagome shifted so her shoulder blocked his view of her project. "Oh, I just found his new box of balloons, that's all." She went back to cutting little hearts and stars in his condoms.

Souta shrugged at Kagome's peculiar behavior and went to raid Inuyasha's fridge. His hunger was momentarily forgotten when he noticed the nearly empty trashcan. He cautiously peered into the silver bin—he quirked an eyebrow. A mostly unused can of blood thinner?

Kagome had finished her little project by the time Souta came back with a banana; she was currently seated on the infamous bed, busy flipping through Inuyasha's black leather-bound address book. "Found anything interesting?"

"Na-uh," Kagome said in the negative. "Just a lot of addresses to warehouses and companies."

"No names?"

"Nope, except for a lot of Inc. and Ltd.…and, huh?"

"What?"

Kagome blinked several times. "There's a circled address for an orphanage in Kyoto."

"An orphanage?" Souta sat down beside Kagome on the bed. "Let me see."

"Right here. It's an address and phone number for an orphanage."

The siblings sat in silence for a few moments before Souta asked the obvious: "Inuyasha's an orphan?"

**_Break Me_**

Chapter 9: Making the Naughty List

"But he said he has a family company," Kagome recalled. "Maybe he adopted…a couple of…kids?"

Souta and Kagome exchanged a glance and in unison snorted, "No way."

"But he's obviously connected with some sort of packaging and shipping company," Kagome mused.

"He lied to us," Souta crossed his arms, carefully going over his filed memories. "Or he _left out _that particular detail. He was pretty good at forgetting to tell us about it. He's definitely practiced his words and actions—he hid it well, and I'm betting he's hiding a lot more too." He stroked his imaginary mustache.

Kagome took out a pen and paper.

"What are you doing?"

She scribbled something and held it out for him. "I need you to research this particular orphanage, and find out who Inuyasha's been contacting."

"Kyoto, eh?" Souta took the paper and, smiling, boldly said, "I accept your challenge!"

The two left the apartment three hours later, a little behind schedule but quietly satisfied all the same. They put on their mittens and scarves and took their respective positions behind the familiar tree in the park across the street.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Souta decided this was good a time as any for a thorough interrogation. "Do you really consider him your boyfriend?"

The binocular slipped out of her hands. "W-what?"

Souta eyed her from the corner of his eyes. "Do you?"

Kagome couldn't look him in the eyes, but casually answered, "No."

"So are you mad at him for seeing other girls?"_ This kid is way too perceptive. _"Kagome?"

"No, I'm not."

"Really?"

"Really." She was mad, but not about that. She was mad she couldn't be naïve anymore. Before he showed up in her life, quite abruptly mind you, she was only interested in video games and food. Now everything in her life seemed to revolve around him and his sexual adventures. She honestly had not wanted to know her libido existed, at least not until she had turned sixteen…

Sixteen…right, she had saved his life and he was going to repay her.

_"Let me be your first."_

Kagome blushed furiously. That's it, isn't it! He wanted to repay her for saving his life by being her first! That's it! Calling her his girlfriend was his way of being…polite? Formal? She slapped her forehead, ignoring how Souta backed away from her sudden outburst. Man, Inuyasha's SO messed up! "He's just fooling around."

"Uh…" Souta frowned. "Sis, aren't you using him?"

Kagome stared.

"You don't really consider him your boyfriend, right? You just want others to think so." Kagome continued to stare. She was in the wrong too? Well, sure, she was sort of using him to get her relatives off her back. "Still, he should know what comes around, goes…round and round."

He didn't bother correcting her. "This isn't karma! In fact, this is never going to end! He messed with you, so you mess with him, but neither of you actually took the whole relationship thing seriously to begin with, so…"

"Who says I didn't take it seriously?" Kagome muttered under her breath.

"What?"

_But it's OK, I grew up. _"Yeah, neither of us is taking it seriously anymore. I'm just being a bad girl, and here he comes!"

On cue they held up their high powered binoculars.

--

Inuyasha had been very careful for the past week. In fact, he'd been so careful he was borderline paranoid. For the past week he came home wondering which furniture would be rigged, how many messages were hidden, and what the neighbors' reactions would be—his neighbor kept shooting him a weird look, no doubt from the child predator sign that had hung on his door for god knows how long until he tore it down.

But today, his guard was down. After all, nothing had occurred for eight days. Then again, he hadn't brought a girl home since that foreigner had stormed out. At this rate all his favorite haunts would be off limits; no doubt that blonde chick had spun something by now, perhaps something along the lines of him, the dashing fiend, allegedly trying to trick her into carrying his baby.

Inuyasha shuddered and opened his door. He flicked the lights on—

And the lightbulbs snapped, crackled and popped before exploding into a million little pieces!

Inuyasha stumbled as his eyes wildly swept the ceiling and then the floor. What was left of the lights was on fire and the floor sparkled with shards of glass. Inuyasha cursed and leapt past the shards, not bothering to take off his shoes and thus tracking dirt across the floorboards. He barged into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. While he proceeded to wet the towel in the sink he glanced up…and then did a double-take.

On the mirror was a face of a clown drawn with what he suspected was rouge lipstick. The cherry red nose of the clown sat perfectly over the nose of his reflection—

Ah! No time to admire the picture, no time, he had to put the fire out!

He returned to the hallway and easily wrapped the soaked towel over the fire. He had a second to wonder if draping a towel, wet or otherwise, over a fire was a smart thing to do before the fire went out. He sighed in relief. Luckily the fire had been quite small and weak.

He dropped the towel on the floor, closed the front door, shook his shoes off his feet and thoughtlessly kicked them away, before he trudged to his living room and collapsed on his couch. Great, juuuuust great. Now he could add several hours of mindless chores to his growing list. Well, he was having a bad day anyway. Hey, why not top it off with a psycho prankster who was developing a taste for pyrotechnics?

Inuyasha reached for the conveniently placed box of cigarettes on his coffee table. He'd been trying to go cold turkey for a while, but not today. Nope, definitely not today. He sat up and pulled out his red lighter. He stuck the filtered end between his lips and lit the lighter beneath the opposite end—

And the cigarette snapped, crackled and popped before the opposite end exploded spectacularly!

"ARRRRRGGHH!"

Inuyasha threw the explosive cigarette onto the floor and hastily stomped it out with his slippers. When the cigarette was thoroughly crushed and _not_ on fire Inuyasha backed away, his eyes twitching. Aggravated and patience running dangerously low, a loud growl rose from his chest before he began his breathing exercise, an exercise he was becoming very familiar with. He stomped to his bedroom, deciding that if anymore surprises awaited him he might as well get it over with while his guard was still up.

He slammed the bedroom door open. Nothing out of the ordinary. He flicked the lights one. Nothing. He stepped on the floorboards. Nada. He stared at the walls. They weren't bleeding.

His eyes focused on the bed. He quietly walked to the nightstand and inspected the lamp before his head rotated, eyes glued to the bed yet again. He straightened up and casually flipped over one of the pillows. A box of condoms sat comfortably between the headboard and sheets.

He sighed and picked it up. He had just bought those too. He opened the box and laid out the useless condoms on the bed. Some were decorated with stars and crescent moons, some with hearts and clouds. A lopsided smile graced his features. Well, it was kind of cute.

He continued to take out the condoms until he noticed some of them had letters cut out. He rearranged the rest of the condoms and realized they spelled out a message.

I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A…S-U-C-K-S…P-U-N

Pun indeed. Well, it was usually the other way around…but he smiled nonetheless.

--

"Hurt?" Kagome frowned. "Him? Oh please, he's half demon, I'm sure he's hardly fazed…ah crap, is that him?"

He looked into the binocular. "Whoa, he's looking right at us."

Kagome followed and looked into her binocular as well. "Is he—he's…he's—?"

"Is he committing suicide?"

"He jumped over the rail!"

"He's coming for us!"

"He landed! Run, run, run, he's definitely coming!"

They ran, they really did, but not even a few paces later they slammed into the hard chest of one tired but amused half-demon, smiling ever so devilishly. The siblings gulped simultaneously.

"Figures," was all he said.

Souta pouted. "How did you know it was us?"

"My neighbor complained about a shriek last week. I didn't think much about it but then I got suspicious because, according to my calendar, I was out that day. Kagome?" He looked her up and down expectantly and his smile marginally widened.

"Shriek? That was Souta!" Kagome pointed accusingly at her brother.

"You threw a vase at me!"

"I hope you two understand," he cut in, "the difference between demonic senses and human physiology."

Kagome and Souta looked down in shame and guiltily muttered, "Yes sir."

"You know, if I was hammered I would've missed your scent trails."

Kagome cursed. "Souta, I told you not to put on too much perfume!"

"So that's why I was getting lightheaded…"

"Let's go," Inuyasha said.

"Where?" The two asked.

His smile was downright vicious. "You two are going to clean up the mess you caused."

Two groans answered.

--

"Your entrance exam's coming up, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked from where he was seated, his legs crossed and back resting against the cotton cushions. He was randomly flipping the channels, but in all honesty his eyes were fixated on the backside of the teen, the poor girl currently on all fours as she picked up the shards.

"Yeah," she said, not realizing the compromising position she had put herself in. She was too busy scolding herself to notice; she should've known his demon senses would catch up to her! Damn, damn, damn, this is what she got for being **too** creative. Well, it was either his chores or a call to her mom and possibly a police report for breaking and entering. Good grief, she was definitely on Santa's naughty list.

"Nuts?"

"What?" Kagome looked over her shoulder.

"Maybe a foot-long?" His eyes didn't quite reach her face. "Honey buns?"

"Uh, no, not hungry." She had half a mind to go back to work.

"How about sweet tarts?" Needless to say, her backside was quite riveting, especially when she was trying to maneuver on all fours, swaying her hips left and right, left and right…"Oysters?"

"Oysters?"

"Yeah," his voice became husky. "They're aphrodisiacs, you know."

Kagome finally realized why he wasn't looking her in the eyes. Plus that wicked smile and predatory eyes—"Souta!"

"Sis, the lipstick won't come off," Souta stuck his head out the door.

"Inuyasha's offering food!" She panicked.

"I'm not hungry."

"Take the nice man's food, Souta!" She hissed.

Souta sighed. Inuyasha was quickly pulled out of his reverie when Souta came over and, plastering a pained smile, offered to serve him some cheesecake. Kagome watched them disappear into the kitchen before relaxing. Thank goodness Souta was around, otherwise…she whimpered at the thought. She decided to clean the bathroom instead of staying in the hallway.

Sadly, Souta had been right, the lipstick smeared but wouldn't come off the mirror. What kind of lipstick had she used? She growled and reached for another toilet paper when she noticed the address book on the sink. Looks like he'd been sleuthing while working.

Kagome opened to the page Souta had bookmarked and read the words circled with a red pen.

_Mrs. Kaede, caretaker_

Interesting.

"Uh-oh!" Souta said.

"That's a lot of snow." Inuyasha whistled.

Kagome set the address book down and found the two males by the curtains. Outside the glass door was a blizzard, the snow falling so heavily she could hardly see the skyscrapers through the white blanket. Kagome was awestruck.

"How can we get home?" Souta wondered aloud.

"You better call your mom," he picked up the phone from the kitchen counter. "I'm sure they know you guys aren't in the school library."

Kagome watched the snow fall as Souta dialed and called the Higurashi household. "Mom? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm at Inuyasha's place. Well, it's snowing pretty hard and his place was a lot closer to our schools so we…yeah, Kagome's here too. No, we aren't. I know he's got _college _work but it was freezing. Here, she wants to talk to you."

Inuyasha took the phone. "Hello? I'm fine, thanks. No, no, they're not intruding." He paused, and for some reason Kagome felt the sense of dread gather at the pit of her stomach. "Of course. Alright, I can do that." Inuyasha caught Kagome's eyes. "It'll be like a sleepover."

* * *

**AN: **Snowed in! Whatever shall become of our heroine? Shall she be seduced by the playboy or will she be able to hold her own while Sherlock Souta distracts the dastardly fiend with his mad skills? Will they ever escape his clutches of evil sexiness? These and other unimportant answers shall be answered soon enough! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Break Me!


	10. Sweet Slumber Party

**AN**: Whoa…so it's been a while. **If you want to know what's going to happen to my other stories look at my bio.**

**More importantly…**

**What the hell** happened to the damn formatting? Sections of the story aren't separated properly anymore! Do you think, after years of trying to recover every single piece of document on my literally crashed and burned hard drive, I'd go and bother editing my stories? BAH HUMBUG! TO THE MAX!

Anyhow, on with the damn story…

And because I want to, MORE SHERLOCK SOUTA! (Because I'm going to make it my thing from now on. That's right, I'm going to insert SHERLOCK SOUTA, or some variant of that character, in every story I write from now on! BRING IT!)

* * *

_My name is Higurashi Kagome._

_This is my last will and testament._

_I am leaving everything to Mama._

_The End_

_P.S. If you find my body in an undignified position, please upright my hindquarters—_

"Kagome, what're you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kagome muttered darkly without looking up from the paper. "I need to write _something_ before I jump out the window."

"That's not going to work," Souta answered nonchalantly and padded towards the balcony door. He peered outside the window and blew, letting the ghost of his breath warm the cool glass. "The snow will probably cushion your fall."

"Then I'll let the Father Winter kill me," Kagome hissed and slouched, stretching her left arm on the coffee table to shield the paper from Souta's wandering gaze.

"You'll probably get frostbite on your butt," Souta wisely stated before sipping from his mug of hot coco. "Man, this is good—OOF!" Feathers flew out as three pillows collided with the back of his head. "What?" He turned around and demanded, although he was mindful of the contents of his mug spilling out.

"If I'm going down, so are you!" Kagome shouted and readied another pillow.

"I'm not taking part in a murder-suicide!"

"No one's going to take part in a murder-suicide."

Kagome and Souta turned to look at Inuyasha, who was nibbling on the end of a red pen. He held two rolls of futon under his left arm, and he had precariously slung three large body pillows over his right shoulder. Kagome was reminded of an image, a distinct picture from history class, of farmers in the feudal era known for carrying several rolls of rice and, looking at Souta, he must have had the same mental image.

"Now who's going to move the coffee table?" Inuyasha asked as he looked from Kagome to Souta, clearly confused by the peculiar expression on their faces. Nevertheless, he continued. "We can't have a slumber party like this."

**_Break Me_**

Chapter…WHATEVER: (The long awaited) Sweet Slumber Party (Part 1)

_"—don't knock it till you try it, no, no, you can't deny it once you taste it—"_

Click.

_"—so hot, so hot, you can't let go, so right, so right, you shake her like so—"_

Click.

_"—let her sweat, let her moan, all twelve inches, right in her butt—"_

"IS NOTHING SACRED ANYMORE?" Souta bellowed as he shut the TV off, much to Kagome's relief.

"No Souta, that's why Santa committed suicide last Christmas."

"Lies! Santa was murdered by Mr. Pringles and you know it!" Souta heatedly countered.

"As much as I'd like to listen to your debate," Inuyasha sighed and gave an exaggerated shake of his head. "You two need to eat. Everything's set at the dinner table. I'll lay out the futon."

Kagome thanked Santa and Papa Smurf for the umpteenth time that hour. If Souta hadn't been there Inuyasha would've surely, no doubt, asked her to sleep in his bed…Kagome inwardly squealed her joy. No, she wouldn't let Inuyasha win, no way, no how. Just because Inuyasha had caught them…

She turned and caught his eyes. Inuyasha winked. Kagome stuck her tongue out and quickly broke eye contact.

Just because he'd caught them didn't mean the war was over.

Saboteur extraordinaire, that's what she was!

"No, I'M saboteur extraordinaire!" Souta insisted.

Oh dear, she'd been thinking aloud…

"Yeah, no kidding." Souta glared at Kagome over the unlit candles. They sat on opposites sides of the expensive-looking dinner table, and ate off shiny, porcelain-like plates with small, curvy sporks. These were things no ordinary college student should be able to afford. Kagome also had an inkling that this was also how Inuyasha wined and dined his female acquaintances. Great, she just lost her appetite. Souta got off his seat and moved for the bowl beside Kagome's plate. "If you're not going to touch the potato salad—"

The telephone rang just as Kagome cried, "En garde!" and intervened Souta's fork with a knife of her own. A small battle ensued.

**_SLAM_**

"What the hell?" Kagome and Souta halted mid-battle and listened as more muffled yelling continued. Without exchanging a word, brother and sister each grabbed an empty cup, hugged the wall, and pressed their ears on the closed end of the cup.

_"…as if…no, I don't…fucking care if he…"_

"Dang, he's pacing," Souta adjusted his glassware and tried to desperately catch all of the conversation.

_"…no…Ayame, you…not talking to…no, Naraku's an…"_

Kagome frowned. Those were familiar names. Now where had she heard…PORN CONVENTION!

_"…yeah…good pay…no…in the past…"_

Kagome's mind was whirling. Ayame, Naraku, porn actor, good pay, in the past… Kagome gasped. Inuyasha used to be a porn star? Or maybe she was jumping to conclusion…

_"…don't got it…yeah, deal fell…got it…good price…"_

"Inuyasha used to be a drug dealer?" Souta hissed. Apparently Kagome wasn't the only one jumping to conclusion.

_"…yeah, right…on the set…yeah, I'll talk…director…owe…"_

Click. Beep, beep, beep…

"I got it," Souta put his cup down and clapped his hand. "He's dealing drugs with actors and he owes money to the directors!"

"More like porn stars and pimps," Kagome mumbled.

"…eh?"

"We'll sort this out later…add it to your list!"

"Oh, right!" Souta said and pulled out his "Sherlock's list of things to do."

Clearly, Inuyasha still underestimated the resourcefulness of the Higurashi siblings. He was making it so easy for them, not locking his belongings, not burning his calendars, even making loud phone calls in the room next door. Did he really think so little of them? Dear lord, was it because they were human or because they were underage? Kagome grumbled. As if the Higurashi siblings were harmless. Ha! She'd show him!

Kagome shifted on the floor and rested against the wall. What the hell was going on? Inuyasha said he had a family business—there was evidence he was an orphan. Inuyasha said he was working in a shipping company—there was evidence he was connected to the porn industry.

Kagome tried to make sense of it all. But there were too many dots unconnected, too many boxes unchecked. She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. That's when she saw it. The little black book underneath the dining table. Kagome got on all fours and rushed to the dinner table.

"What are you," Souta started as Kagome ripped the tapes away and revealed the little black book from its hiding place.

Kagome wordlessly began turning the pages and hungrily absorbed every word. It was an agenda, a calendar, but unlike the address book or any of the calendars in the hallways, there were no names or circled dates. Souta leaned over Kagome's shoulder as his sister's complexion began to pale. What was listed was the daily intake of…something in another language. Kagome tried to decipher the small scribbles… "Anticoagulant agent."

"Wasn't that something Mrs. Sato was…" Souta helpfully chimed. "Hmm, what was it?"

Kagome's light bulb lit up. "Blood thinner!"

Souta's light bulb also lit up. "There was a bottle of that in the trash can!"

Kagome flipped a couple more pages and realized the dates leading to today was blank. Not a single word. She went five pages back to the last entry. There was a large red X and a "The End." Something tickled the back of her brain. She remembered that day. It was the day before the due date of her online homework, which she had failed, because someone had decided to take her on a little tour of a sex shop and bought her a parfait…

Souta watched Kagome's face as her light bulb seemed to crumble.

Inuyasha didn't have anything to do that day, that's why he bought her a parfait. He had all the time in the world after the near-hit-and-run to search for her home address and invite her for a tour. Inuyasha hadn't planned on doing anything after the near-hit-and-run or the weeks after.

Blood thinner…

Demons, half-demons even, can't miss the sound of screeching tires, even if they were distracted by an angry phone call. Normal demons could walk away from a hit-and-run. Yet...

Inuyasha had planned to bleed to death.

* * *

"Uh…are you sure?"

"We need to contact Mrs. Kaede…" Kagome mumbled.

Souta was apprehensive, but after learning that Kagome, of all people, had _saved _Inuyasha from a hit-and-run because he was distracted by a _phone call_…well, _odd_ just didn't cut it. _Blood thinner, death threats, drug deals, oh my. _"But why Mrs. Kaede?" He said as he cleaned his plastic toothbrush.

Kagome flossed her two front teeth before she replied, "She must know who Inuyasha really is." She turned the water on and quietly said, "If that's his name. Now go get your PJs."

"It's just Inuyasha's old shirt and shorts," Souta rolled his eyes and sauntered out of the bathroom.

Kagome threw away the used dental floss and looked herself in the mirror. What was Inuyasha doing? What the hell was going on? Inuyasha was no ordinary playboy… Kagome frowned. What did they call people like Inuyasha? Oh, right, hedonist. People who believed pleasure was the one and only true goal. Or something like that. Kagome pondered further into his psychology. That sort of made sense. Miroku struck her as a suave womanizer. Inuyasha…he seemed to barhop and club everyday. Although he slept around, as in really sleep _around_, she had never once caught him on a "date," per se. No discernable relationship. In fact, she never heard him mention classmates. He didn't even seem to like talking about Miroku.

In fact, what sort of person lived in an expensive apartment, while going to college, without keeping a single picture? No family photos, no albums or yearbooks, only schedules and calendars and, oh yeah, those framed magazine cutouts that were supposed to look like he had taken the picture himself.

Was Inuyasha an anti-social pervert or something?

Kagome shifted uncomfortably as she heard Souta turn the TV on. Inuyasha hadn't made a noise since the angry phone call. Come to think of it, he was always making angry phone calls. No, not suspicious at all.

She tiptoed to Inuyasha's bedroom and noticed the door was slightly ajar.

Kagome tilted her head. Inuyasha wasn't one for security, even with two nosy kids in his home. Then again, as Kagome had learned, keeping secrets from the Higurashi siblings was probably the least of his concerns at the moment. Perhaps he just didn't care if they knew. Maybe he wanted the Higurashi kids to discover everything.

Kagome felt deflated. What was the point of dressing Souta up as Sherlock Holmes if Inuyasha was going to hand them everything on a silver platter?

"Kagome?"

She entered the dark bedroom. Inuyasha lay spread eagle on his bed, his eyes closed, visibly exhausted. Only his right ear twitched. "Are you OK?" _Don't be a softie, Kagome. He's mentally attacked you and psychologically manipulated your family into thinking he's a well-behaved citizen_._ Yes, I shall have my revenge. But first…_

She moved to examine Inuyasha's face from the bedside when something made her freeze.

The curtains were drawn, but the moon was full. The light reflected from the fallen snow and, through the space between the curtains and the wall, pooled into the bedroom and across Inuyasha's face. There, she could see, were trails of tears.

Kagome stared at his tear-stained cheeks.

_OK, now this is just depressing._

Kagome sat down beside his vulnerable form and wondered what an unbiased bystander would do.

_He tried to seduce me, called me his girlfriend, had SEX with multiple people while he "courted" me, wooed my grandpa and mom, set Sango up with a pervert, tickled me in a porn convention bathroom, had SEX with some more people while STILL calling me his girlfriend and…and…_Kagome stopped making her mental list of grievances when she felt his fingers wrap around her wrist. Although this action might have caused a tingly sensation in the past, and shudder-inducing revulsion at certain points in the past few weeks, right now, the only thing she felt was…

_Pity. Absolute pity. Good lord, I better not say that out loud._

Kagome pursed her lips and grabbed his hand. "Hey, c'mon. Let's watch some movies!" She said, reverting to her playful mode.

Inuyasha smiled. A little bit. "What sort of movie?"

She made a face. "Not the moaning, groaning, naked people type of movie," she chided, as if she was talking to a naughty school child. "I meant something with real action, like kung-fu action. I saw your DVDs. Maybe some Jackie Chan, or Lord of the Rings."

"Mm," Inuyasha hummed. "I'll pass—"

"No deal," Kagome cut him off and pulled his arm closer to her chest. "This won't be a slumber party if it's just me and Souta."

"You rang?" Souta walked in and turned on the lights, temporarily blinding both Kagome and Inuyasha. "Hate to interrupt the love fest but I need a belt." He pulled on his makeshift pajama and hitched his pants up. "By the way, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He called from the bed.

"Did anybody ever tell you that you have the waist of a gorilla?"

Inuyasha muttered darkly while Kagome laughed. "Get up Inuyasha, join us, watch a movie, eat popcorn, enjoy life!"

"Yeah," Souta gathered and joined Kagome and Inuyasha on the bed. Kagome wondered if she should warn her brother just how many people had been in the bed…naked…hmm… Souta raised his arms in the air, "One of us, one of us, one of us!"

"Join us," Kagome joined.

Inuyasha released Kagome's wrist and covered his dog ears. Kagome squealed inwardly. She was sure this wasn't what he had in mind when her mother had suggested that they sleep over. She praised Sherlock Souta as she dragged Inuyasha off the (dirty) bed. Souta skipped ahead to pick out some Jackie Chan films while Kagome led the dog-eared one to the futons.

"Warm," Inuyasha breathed on the nape of her neck as he draped his arms over Kagome's shoulders. He unceremoniously pulled her closer and began grinding his chest and other body parts on her back.

Kagome rolled her eyes and elbowed him. She was met with an annoyed grunt. To think she had actually pitied him.

"What the—!" Souta called from the kitchen. "How is keeping edible panties in the fridge hygienic?"

Kagome lost her footing as Inuyasha rushed to intercept Souta and the panties.

* * *

**AN: **Next chapter, Sweet Slumber Party (Part 2)...as if you couldn't guess.


	11. Slumber Party Part 2

Kagome wondered how everything had gone out of control.

Not too long ago, she was a carefree teen who spent her free time eating curry and playing DDR. Now, in the blink of an eye, she was mired in a salacious conspiracy. She had no idea just how far Inuyasha's "problem" extended to or the consequences his actions entailed.

In retrospect, Kagome should've known. She really should've. The moment he had appeared on her doorsteps, with that arrogant smirk, hiding that pitiful desperation, she should've known.

Drugs, sex and lies…so cliché, so obvious. The world the porn industry offered was an empty conquest, not so different from Hollywood—the joy of earning, the pleasure of satisfying one's basic instincts, the freedom to dive into the unknown with seemingly no repercussions—sooner or later entangled in a painful, sticky web, just another lonely, sullied soul, thrown aside to make way for the newcomers, for the next generation, those hopeful fresh faces…

It all hit home when the phone rang.

"I need to get that."

Kagome and Souta groaned. "Noooo," Kagome protested. "We need our pillow!" Souta added.

"Use another pillow," Inuyasha grunted as he pushed both Higurashi kids off his chest. "How about this one?"

Kagome scrunched her nose in distaste. "The frog pillow?" "Too fluffy," Souta said. "Yeah!" Kagome nodded, then added, "Not nearly as meaty as you."

Inuyasha froze and Kagome had the distinct impression he was willing himself not to comment on her observation, at least not as long as Souta was within earshot. Inuyasha threw the frog pillow at Kagome and quietly walked into his bedroom.

"Him and his phone calls," Souta grumbled and grabbed his coke. Kagome sighed and leaned back on the couch as she watched Jackie Chan on the screen, kicking ass as always.

_"Uh…Sango, right?"_ Kagome and Souta turned their heads as Inuyasha poked his head out of his bedroom door and motioned for them to listen. _"No, Miroku isn't here, why do you ask?"_

The Higurashi pair exchanged a strange look as Inuyasha reentered his bedroom, clearly confused.

"That's…odd," Kagome said as she grabbed for the remote. "Why would Sango ask for Miroku? Whoops," she made a noise as she accidentally changed the channel instead of turning down the volume.

_"—145, Saigoken, a local sex shop was set on fire—"_

Kagome's eyes bulged out of her head when she saw the familiar sign:_ Climax: Adult Toys_. Souta snickered.

_"—believe this was arson. They are still trying to identify the two bodies. The scene is still closed due to the fire damage. In another news, a cat named Michi found itself stuck in a drainage pipe—"_

Kagome turned and hissed. "That's the store Miroku worked at!"

Souta sprayed out his coke.

**_Break Me_**

Sweet Slumber Party (Part 2)

"What'd I miss?" Inuyasha asked as he seated himself between Souta and Kagome.

"Nothing," Kagome squeaked as she turned up the volume. Jackie Chan was now fighting a large group of hooligans. She rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and let him slide an arm around her waist as he and Souta shifted to share the frog pillow.

It was a false sense of comfort, but Souta and Kagome had agreed to keep this between them, at least until Inuyasha figured it out for himself…or when he saw the coke stain on the pillow, currently hidden under Souta's behind.

"You're kind of tense," Inuyasha whispered about an hour later.

"I am?" She said quietly and adjusted her head. Souta had fallen asleep, that idiot. He took calm under fire to a new level. "I guess I am."

His hand suddenly began creeping up her waist.

"Oi," Kagome drolly said as she grabbed his hand. "Does your libido ever sleep?" She looked into his eyes.

"I'm enjoying life," he practically purred and dipped his head to capture her lips.

Hedonist indeed.

Kagome sighed and tilted her head, deepening the kiss. She was met with a growl of approval._ Just this once…_

"Whoa, what," Kagome hissed as she felt him lifting her up. Inuyasha had somehow maneuvered Souta to the other side of the couch while lifting Kagome off the armrest. He continued the kiss as he hurriedly carried her to—

_Not the bedroom!_ Kagome mentally screamed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, _ah crap, I'm straddling him, _and reached out as they passed the kitchen counter. She managed to grab a hold of a tall stool and Inuyasha relented.

"You want it in the kitchen?" He panted, his eyes glazed over.

Kagome gawked, "My _brother_ is sleeping on the _couch_—"

"Just be quiet, then," he said and caught her lips again as he moved behind the kitchen counter and lowered Kagome on the floor.

Kagome groaned as he got on top of her. _You have got to be kidding me—I can't believe he's doing this with Souta still—oh! _Kagome gasped as he grabbed her waist and lifted her onto his lap and… Kagome screwed her eyes shut. _I can feel him, I can feel him, what the hell's he doing?_

"Kagome," he moaned, and Kagome snapped her eyes wide open. "It's…last time…"

"What?" Kagome sat up and looked at him. Inuyasha had his back against a cabinet door. He was conscious but…he wasn't coherent. He was kind of…out of it, so to speak. "Inuyasha?"

He took his shirt off.

"Oh, dude," Kagome said, even as her eyes trailed down to his six pack. "This isn't a Twilight viewing…"

Inuyasha didn't respond. Kagome gingerly looked back at his face. He was unconscious.

Kagome went deadpan. She didn't know whether she should feel ecstatic or insulted. She squashed the latter and went with a mixture of relief and ecstatic. Still, what did he mean by "last time?" Had Sango said something? Hmm…

Kagome got off his lap and moved to stand, but froze. Well, she kind of wanted to, but…

She turned back around and crouched down to examine Inuyasha's face. He was alive; he was even snoring a little. His breath smelled intoxicatingly sweet. Funny, she hadn't noticed it when he was kissing her. She sighed—might as well indulge herself. If Inuyasha was going to have such a crazy libido…

She leaned in and parted his lips with her tongue. The first kiss that she, Kagome, would initiate. She closed her eyes and explored the caverns of his mouth. Suddenly, inexplicably, she felt extremely self-conscious. Kagome pulled away as if she'd been electrocuted and sat down. Inuyasha slept on, his face free of any stress line. Kagome patted her heated cheeks. Why was she blushing? It's not like this was her first kiss. In fact, his initial kisses were dramatic, a bit exaggerated. She had become exasperated, even.

Kagome contemplated as she sat on the kitchen tiles. Inuyasha seemed to need her, at least physically. But why? Because she saved him from his suicide attempt? Was he really trying to repay her by kissing her, hugging her, doing all these things?

Or did he really want her?

If so…wow, what a strange feeling, to know she has that much power over Inuyasha.

And how very shallow.

Kagome's brows creased and she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. The messed up psychology of a hedonistic half-demon.

_First things first_, Kagome got up and quietly slid into the bedroom. She picked up the phone.

_Riiiing, riiiing, click, "Hello?"_

"Sango? It's me, Kagome," she hurriedly said. "Yeah, I am, mom told you? Well, Souta's here too so it's not that scandalous. Anyway, you called Inuyasha, right? What did you two talk about?" She paused. "I am NOT being paranoid, I—no, I don't think you two are seeing each other…I'm not **that** stupid. Miroku? You're still seeing him?" She made a face. "Conversationalist? Well, maybe a smooth talker…overseas? Inuyasha said that? And that's all you two talked about? OK, OK, fine, goodnight. Yeah, bye-bye."

Click.

So the two only talked about Miroku, and Inuyasha claimed Miroku went overseas without telling Sango for a short business trip. _"He probably got delayed," _according to Inuyasha. Kagome had the feeling he was lying, though, and knowing Sango she probably didn't believe him either. Another strange thing was Inuyasha's reaction. What the hell had he taken anyway? Kagome turned around and nearly jumped out of her shorts.

"Looking for _theeeeeese_?" Sherlock Souta said in the creepiest voice imaginable as he held out something in a plastic baggie. For some reason or another he had the Sherlock hat on, along with the complimentary bubble pipe. He turned a flashlight on below his chin and made a face.

"Souta," Kagome hissed, holding her chest to regain her composure "Don't _do _that!" She didn't even begin to wonder where he got the flashlight. She was too used to him and his antics. "What's inside the bag, anyway?"

Souta haughtily sniffed, "I don't know, but, dang, it smells really sweet."

"Sickeningly," Kagome mumbled as she grabbed the plastic bag. Inside was a clear, plastic bottle filled with some kind of syrupy substance, "Is it honey?"

"I've seen these on TV," Souta answered wisely. "It's milked from these demon-goats, and, uh, you can add it in vodka or beer, and there's so much alcohol in one drop, that…umm…I think one human adult could get alcohol poisoning."

"Inuyasha's half-demon, so I guess he's fine, wait." Kagome scowled. "He got drunk while chaperoning two minors?" she said, clearly nonplussed.

Souta followed suit. He put on a look of righteous indignation. "Unbelievable!"

"Still…" Did he get drunk after a simple call from Sango? Perhaps he had taken it before she found him crying in his bedroom (that would explain his mood swings)… Or did he need to take something to deal with the two brats in his home?

"Did he need to take something to deal with the two brats in his home?" Souta mumbled as he snatched the plastic bag away and examined the contents.

Kagome eyed him warily. "We hang out too much."

"Huh?"

"I wonder if this has anything to do with Miroku and the fire…" Kagome continued, ignoring Souta. Did Inuyasha get drunk on purpose or something?

"I can't believe you set Sango up with a sex shop owner," Souta interjected.

"He only works at the store," Kagome idly replied. "His step-dad owns…" step-dad? "Wait, Inuyasha said his STEP-family owns a company."

Souta creased his brow. He pulled out a white palm-sized notebook from his back pocket and flipped through the pages. "Uh, yup, he said step-family."

"Well, OK, let me think," Kagome slapped Souta's shoulder before he could make a smart-ass comment. "Maybe he was an orphan after his biological family died. It's possible he does work for his step-family," Kagome trailed off. "You know, strained family relations and all."

"Sounds complicated, but," Souta shrugged. "Sounds plausible too."

"We need to pay this Kaede a visit."

"After my beauty sleep," Souta said through his yawn. "By the way, why is Inuyasha sleeping on the kitchen?"

Kagome kept her eyes on the plastic bag. "He said he wanted some midnight snacks."

"Uh-huh," Souta nodded. That meant he didn't believe her. "And he lost consciousness before he got to the fridge?"

"Yup."

Souta eyed her the same way she had done so earlier. "If you say so, sis. If you say so."

* * *

The snow had been plowed off the streets by noon. Although the sidewalks were still icy, Kagome and Souta had no choice but to, carefully, leave the apartment.

Inuyasha had a visitor. Scratch that, he had several visitors. Several visitors in black suits and dark shades.

Souta watched the men from the balcony. "They've got a Porsche," was his observation.

"How nice," Inuyasha said as he massaged his neck. "Why did you leave me sleeping in the kitchen?"

Kagome looked away, suddenly interested in the apartment ceiling. "You know what they say," Kagome started as she hauled the futons away.

"Let sleeping dogs lie," Souta ended and carried the pillows away.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Those darn Higurashi kids.

As if he had read his mind, Souta called from the closet, "You know you love us."

Inuyasha remained silent until Kagome and Souta stood by the front door, ready to leave.

"Thanks for the cake," Souta chirped. "And the cinnamon buns. And the popsicles."

"And the ramen." Kagome smiled sweetly.

Inuyasha left ear twitched. "You found my secret stash?"

"The one behind the freezer or the one behind the curtains?"

He sighed. "Come here," he outstretched his arms and motioned for them to join. Souta rolled his eyes but nonetheless hugged him, a little too eagerly. Kagome was more hesitant but she gingerly entered the group hug. "Mm," Souta hummed in mock-contentment. "Someone smells like cheeseburger."

"I think that's enough of that now," Inuyasha said and released the pair, though not before he squeezed Kagome's shoulder just a little too tightly. "Now get out of here."

"Yes sir!" Souta saluted and barged out of the front door. "FREEDOM!" He yelled, just as an elderly woman carrying grocery emerged from the corner. She gave him a very strange look.

Kagome slowly followed her brother out the door. Before she closed the front door she gave Inuyasha a quick, uneasy glance and a soft, "Bye."

Inuyasha didn't say a word.

Kagome and Souta rode the elevator in silence. The metal doors slid open on the first floor and the two exited. They didn't stop to acknowledge the men in black, even if they knew three sets of eyes followed the pair walk out of the lobby.

The two Higurashi did, however, dash towards the trees on the other side of the street and dive behind the white bushes before taking out their binoculars.

As expected, Inuyasha appeared in the lobby to greet the men in black. He was promptly escorted into the black Porsche.

Kagome suppressed a growl. "It's time to bring in reinforcements."

* * *

Sango considered herself a practical woman. She never demanded more or less than she deserved. She knew what she wanted and when to hold back. Sango grew up in a family that served the country through and through. Attending weddings, parties and funerals were all part of her responsibility as a member of this large, very large, family.

Dealing with the Higurashi siblings was not her forte, however.

"What in the—" Sango froze and stared. "How did you two get into my house?"

Kagome clasped her hands before her face and leaned forward on the leather couch. "That is not the issue at hand, dear cousin."

Sango leaned down to study the window. "You jumped the fence."

"Nonsense," Souta scoffed from his seat atop the kitchen counter.

"Get off from there!" Sango ordered. She straightened her back and clapped her hands, a stance she often took at weddings and parties to bring in the nephews and nieces. Kagome admired and envied her cousin. Sango was a no-nonsense woman who never had coke poured down her back because the little kiddies truly respected her. Or feared her. Whichever.

"We have business to discuss," Souta informed her.

"Forget it," Sango sighed and grabbed the keys beside the front door. "I only came back because I forgot the keys to the storage room. I need to get back to work." She turned around and swiftly jogged out of the house. She could never deal with the Higurashi siblings when they got like this.

Sango shouldn't have looked. The instant she looked back she would be pulled into their little scheme. As she got to the car she looked over her shoulder to check if she had forgotten to close the front door. What she didn't expect was to see Kagome on the front steps lifting up Souta over her head and yelling, "TAKE MY BABY WITH YOU!"

Sango nearly lost her balance and had to hold onto the car door to maintain her stance. "What's wrong with you?" she moaned.

"Hear us out!" Souta waved from above Kagome.

"No!" Sango cried and turned back to the car.

"MIROKU OWNS A SEX SHOP!"

Sango tripped.

Kagome and Souta grinned. They had her now.

* * *

**AN: **Next chapter will include entrance exams and Kyoto. Woooot!


	12. Listen to Me

"Do I have to?"

A sigh. "Dad's in there, and he adores you. You won't get in trouble."

"But," he paused, "that's not what I'm afraid of."

"Of course not. This was your sister's idea. If you don't want to-"

"Twenty bucks."

"What?"

"Pay up or you're on your own." It was deal or no deal.

"..." There was an incoherent mutter and an exchange. "Extortionist."

"You bet I am!" Souta emerged from behind the bushes in his birthday suit, save for his polka-dotted boxers.

The receptionist looked up and gasped as Souta walked up to the front desk in all his glory, the stares and murmurs bouncing off his gleaming countenance. He proudly puffed up his chest as he addressed the woman behind the desk. "Hello."

"Uh," she looked him over through her thick spectacles with wide eyes. "Are you...lost?" She was more interested to know how he managed to walk through the snow with just a boxer and a smile on his face.

Then, before anyone could slap their hand over his mouth, Souta announced, "I JUST ESCAPED FROM A PERVERT'S BASEMENT!"

Sango sighed as a crowd began to form in the lobby. Damn those Higurashis. She stood up and quietly slipped into the building.

_**Break Me**_

Listen to Me

Kagome bounded down the stone stairs and maneuvered past the students loitering outside the school gates. She caught two familiar faces in the crowd and smiled brightly. Kagome pulled her scarf down to show her two red cheeks. "How did it go?"

Sango leaned her shoulder against the steel gates with her arms crossed over her chest. She shook her head in amazement. "We should be asking you that."

Kagome waved dismissively. "Please, the entrance exam for a public school's nothing compared to the private schools. Now, give me the juicy details."

Souta stepped up and raised his arms in triumph. "I streaked for twenty bucks!" Several teenagers milling about suddenly stopped talking to stare at the little boy.

Sango cleared her throat and began to physically and emotionally distance herself. What the hell did she do to deserve this?

"Uncle," Souta continued, referring to Sango's father, "came out of the office and gave me some candies."

Kagome raised a brow. "You got rewarded for streaking?"

"He told everyone I was sugar high and I needed some rest." Souta shrugged.

"So he gave you MORE sugar?"

Sango clicked her tongue in exasperation. "Can we get in the car already?" She was beginning to regret leaving her warmest coat at home. That and they were attracting an unnerving amount of attention from passersby.

The three walked, well, two of them skipped and one trailed behind with her face hidden behind her collar, to the older girl's car and Kagome called shotgun.

"We could've taken the train," Souta said as he closed the door behind him.

"No way, it'll be crowded by now." Kagome stuck her tongue out. "I'm not risking train perverts."

"Anyhow," Sango cut in. "I got the damn info." She impatiently gestured to the brown envelope on the dashboard.

Kagome grabbed the package and pulled out several documents. "Ah, the orphanage in Kyoto…good, good…"

Sango started the engine and leaned back on her seat, waiting for the car to heat up. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You don't help us, we tell everyone you dated a sex shop worker," Kagome casually answered without looking up from the documents.

"You set me up with him!"

"I didn't tell you to go clubbing with him."

Sango slumped. They got her there.

"What's this?" Kagome blinked and stared. "Hey, this is Inuyasha's criminal record!"

"Really?" Souta jumped onto the back of her seat and peeked over Kagome's shoulder. "Cool, he's a convict!"

"Not a convict," Sango grumbled. She looked over her shoulder and pulled the car out of the parking lot. "And buckle your seatbelt, Souta."

He ignored her. "What does it say, Sis?"

Kagome guffawed. "When he was 15 he worked at an unlicensed host club."

"What?" Souta was genuinely surprised.

"Sango, why did you bring me this? I only wanted Kaede's address."

"I didn't mean to," she said as she stopped at a red light. "I was looking up someone else's…records…"

Kagome frowned and turned to look through the documents. A smile slowly formed on her lips. "Miroku, eh?"

Sango said nothing.

"Our cousin's a sleuth too," Souta teased.

She remained silent.

"Hmm, according to this…Inuyasha and Miroku worked at the same host club. I guess they were coworkers." Kagome gawked.

"What, what?" Souta poked.

"The host club was allegedly headed by a suspected ring of drug traffickers," she whispered. "Well known for…it says, for being frequented by fetish models and actors."

"Fetish models and actors?" Souta repeated, testing the words on his tongue. "Weird."

"The workers weren't suspected of taking part in the trafficking, so they were only put on probation for working at an unlicensed club without proper permits," Kagome read on and looked from one report to the other. "Miroku's report ends there, but Inuyasha got picked up two years later for aggravated assault. He wasn't charged. It happened at his workplace in…AVA HQ."

Souta and Kagome fell silent.

The car changed lane.

Everyone in the car remained silent until Sango spoke, angrily. "Yeah, I know, Kohaku's interning at the HQ in America."

"That's one hell of a coincidence," Kagome mumbled. "AVA HQ…that's the DVD distributor."

"Where are we?" Souta asked once the car came to a halt.

Kagome looked out of her window and saw that they had stopped in front of a blue apartment building. "Uh, Sango?" she spoke when Sango cut off the engine.

She shushed her and held her hand up. "Look," she muttered and nodded with her eyes on the window, indicating they should look outside.

Kagome and Souta turned to their side windows and noticed a familiar Porsche parked by the curb. "Hey, that's," Souta began. He immediately closed his mouth when figures emerged from the apartment entrance. Men in black suits stepped out carrying large brown boxes.

"This is Miroku's apartment, isn't it?" Kagome said aloud, which was more of a statement rather than a question. Sango didn't answer. Kagome took that as a yes.

"Stay here." Sango suddenly opened the driver's side door and threw the car keys at Kagome.

"Where's she going?" Souta watched his cousin discreetly walk past the parked cars. Sango was hunched over with her hands in her pocket. "Oh, she's up to something."

"Bah, let her do her thing," Kagome said and turned on the radio. "Let's see who's in the Oricon chart this week."

"OK…" Souta thought he heard someone shouting outside. "I guess."

Kagome turned up the volume. "Pump it up, pump it up," Kagome raised her hands in the air and jammed to the music.

"Uh," Souta glanced out the window. "Whoa, she's kicking some serious—"

"Hey, it's Adam Lambert's new single," Kagome cheered. _"LALALALALA!"_ she chortled, clumsily mimicking the chorus.

"—there's blood running down his head—"

_"Why won't you loooooveee meeee!"_

"—he's still, oh, nope, he's down now—"

_"Your eyes sting like a beeeeeeee!"_

"—she's running to, oh, Sis, SIS, START THE CAR, START THE CAR!"

Without another word Kagome jammed the car keys in the ignition and started the car. Just as she did so, Sango, holding two large boxes, sporting a red welt on her forehead and several cuts below her right eye, dove into the driver's seat and slammed her foot on the pedal—even before she closed the driver's side door.

**"WATCH IT!" **Souta cried out as the car jolted and jumped the curb, running over some potted plants. Somewhere outside there were several pops.

"Sango, closed the door, close the—" Kagome was promptly cut off when the two large, and terribly heavy, boxes were tossed onto her head.

Sango hysterically turned the wheels and made a sharp U-turn, painfully sending Kagome and the unseated Souta onto their sides. "Hold on!" Sango warned belatedly.

"What's the rush?" Souta groaned. His eyes weren't quite focused.

"It's possible we're being followed," Sango shouted over the radio. At that moment the window beside Kagome exploded into a million, jagged pieces and Kagome screamed. "Kagome, **turn off the radio and get down**!" Kagome obeyed her cousin and crouched as she turned the radio down.

It was several minutes before the car slowed to just above the legal speed limit and the shock of the window breaking passed. It took another minute for everyone to realize that their car had been shot at. "What's in the box?" Souta reached over Kagome's shoulder and lifted the lids. Kagome gasped.

"So much porn…"

"There's a duffel bag under you seat, Kagome," Sango said as she maneuvered the car between a large truck and a delivery boy on a moped. "Take as many as you can fit in the bag."

"What, the porn?" Souta incredulously studied his cousin, wondering if she had finally lost it and gone over to the dark side.

"Those aren't DVDs. Open the cases and find out." Sango punched the car horn and swerved past a family van.

Kagome opened a case entitled _"Hole in One_,_"_ an obvious golf reference, and found not a DVD, but a packet of white powder. "Holy crap."

Souta stared. "Is that…cocaine?"

Everyone in the car fell silent in an instant. A million questions run through their mind but neither one said a word, for once.

Sango took that as a cue to speak. "We're ditching the car near the train station. I'll call my dad, but it's possible he won't be able to pick us up. I'm buying us train tickets out of Tokyo," she calmly explained. "Right now we need to focus on gathering as much evidence as possible, and that means taking as many DVD cases as possible."

"Sango," Kagome said quietly. "Buy us tickets to Kyoto."

"What?" Sango frowned. "Why?"

"We have to leave Tokyo anyway," Souta spoke. "Might as well go to somewhere we can gather more intel."

Sango realized what he meant. "You want to talk to this Kaede woman."

Kagome and Souta didn't say anything.

She sighed. "What the hell did you get yourselves involved in?"

They had no idea.

* * *

The good thing about making an escape by a Japanese train, especially from Tokyo to Kyoto, meant that they would be enjoying a delicious boxed lunch. Unlike many boxed lunches in convenience stores and supermarkets known for poor taste and cheap quality, the boxed lunches at Japanese train stations were top notch, a fact Souta would repeatedly point out during their trip.

"This chimaki is so good," he groaned. "Hey, give me some off your tsukemono."

Kagome rolled her eyes, amazed yet again by Souta's calm under fire. She still shared the tsukemono.

Sango sat opposite Kagome. She sat quietly, her chin rested on her palm and her eyes peering over the distance while her mind straying far away from the passing scenery. The offending duffel bag rested on the seat beside her.

Sango had already thrown out the DVD cases they couldn't fit in the bag. She had also called and informed her father just what had happened to the car, her fear that Miroku and Inuyasha may have been spirited away, and their current status as enemies of an unknown group of drug traffickers.

Kagome too had the opportunity to put her two cents in. "I think Inuyasha wanted out. He was arguing over the phone. He seemed really depressed after Miroku went missing and his workplace burned down to the ground."

Sango was exasperated, to say the least. She covered her cell phone's mouth piece and demanded, "Why did you snoop into his life? What possessed you to go looking into his past?"

"Revenge," Souta and Kagome casually replied. "We commenced prank warfare," Souta offered. "Before you knew it, we found out more about him than we wanted to know," Kagome continued. "We definitely didn't mean to pry so much into his criminal past," Souta finished, and then trotted off to buy some boxed lunches.

That was how they had ended up here, on a train, headed for Kyoto because Sango had relatives who would shelter them and because Kagome wanted to have a little talk with an orphanage caretaker named Kaede. Kagome was allowed to do so. They were virtually in the clear, Sango said. The men in black had no idea Sango's family was so well connected within the Japanese police department. The trip to Kyoto was just a precaution, a vacation, really. Kagome turned and realized Sango had fallen asleep. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sango hadn't slept well since Miroku's disappearance.

Kagome's cell rang.

Kagome recognized the caller and narrowed her eyes. "Inuyasha."

"Hey," she could practically hear the smile on his face.

"You've been busy lately, huh?"

"I can't explain." He still sounded amused.

"Are you bugged?" Kagome blurted.

He didn't answer immediately. He cleared his throat. "I figured you caused the ruckus. I guess I should've known. Ever since the child predator sign…"

"Enough," Kagome growled and then remembered to lower her voice. Public etiquette decreed that phone calls weren't allowed on trains. "I mean…that's enough reminiscing. Why did you call? To track me down?"

"Kagome," he sighed. "I'm in a tough place right now. I don't think I'll see you again."

She glared at no one in particular. Was this his subtle way of saying, hey, we need to break up?

"Let's have phone sex."

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Kagome hissed with enough venom to stir Souta in his deep slumber.

"I tried." He laughed. "It would've been nice…I wish I could've been your first." There was a whimsical, almost sorrowful note of finality in his words.

Kagome's chest tightened and her airway constricted, but she didn't take the bait. "You give up too easily."

The other end went silent. He hung up.

Kagome leaned back on her seat and silently stared at her cell phone. All thoughts of revenge flew out the train window as she began formulating her newest schemes. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed very loudly. She was going to rescue him, that sex-loving pervert.

* * *

"HELLO KYOOTTTOOOOO!" Souta shouted at the top of his lungs and jumped out of the train with his fists raised in the air. Heads turned at his sudden greeting. Some snickered, others wondered where the hell his parents were. Souta then spotted a cat walking near the station wall. "HELLLLLOOOOO KITTY!"

Kagome trudged behind, not exactly ecstatic with having to carry a duffel bag full of cocaine-filled porn DVD cases. Kagome turned around and watched Sango furiously dial a number into her phone. It was likely she was trying to call Kohaku. AVA HQ was looking guiltier and guiltier from their standpoint. What Sango had in mind for Kohaku, Kagome had no idea—

She spun around and stared at a familiar redhead walk past the vending machines. Was that…holy crap, it was her.

Kagome grabbed Souta's shoulder. "Get ready for it."

Souta looked up. "Eh?"

Kagome edged to the side and discreetly listened in on the conversation, keeping herself faced towards the station exit.

"—you told me I could!" Ayame the booth babe whispered harshly into her phone. "You promised I could visit Kaede, it's bad enough you're making me go to—"

Souta froze. Kagome looked around and noticed most of the passengers who had exited the train had already left the station. The next train wasn't due for another half an hour, so the station was sparsely populated. Sango was still busy with her call. Kagome smirked. Then she caught herself. Oh boy, Inuyasha was rubbing off on her.

"—said I only had to be a booth babe," the redhead continued, tears threatening to spill from her green eyes. "No! I don't want to practice! I don't want to star in a movie with you!"

_She's talking to Naraku! _Kagome mentally shouted. She measured the distance between them. Ayame had pointy ears, so she was a demon. Yes, this would work.

"Souta," Kagome leaned down to whisper in his ears. "Do you remember what I told you during Itoko's wedding?"

"Err…I think you said, _in times of peril I'm going to make you a cannonball_."

"EXACTLY!" Kagome grunted and lifted Souta over her shoulder.

Sango looked up and her jaw dropped as Souta went flying towards the redheaded demon by the vending machines. The green eyed wolf demon looked up just as Souta, who had maneuvered himself into the Superman pose midair, screamed, "INCOMING!" Ayame screeched, dropped her phone, and grabbed the little boy right before his head collided with her forehead.

"OH MY GAWD," Kagome ran up and screamed in the most exaggerated fashion imaginable, stepping into the wolf demon's personal space on purpose. Ayame uncomfortably stepped away. "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? I'M SO SORRY! MY BROTHER'S ALWAYS LIKE THIS!"

"Uh, no…I'm…" Ayame stared from the boy to the teenage girl, unable to form a coherent sentence. Sango also stared from the sidelines, still trying to figure out what her cousins were plotting.

"OH NO, YOU ARE BLEEDING!"

"…I am…?"

"Let me help you!" Souta piped up. He picked up the cell phone and accidentally ejected the battery. "Whoops! I'm so sorry…" he pouted and began the waterworks. "I'm so stupid!"

Ayame opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "Uh, no, no you're not…stupid…umm…"

"OH, DON'T MIND HIM," Kagome laughed very loudly. "HE'S JUST ON A SUGAR RUSH!"

Ayame looked at her as if she should be the one to admit to a serious sugar-addiction.

"Sis, the phone's off," Souta muttered.

"Oh," Kagome took a step back. "Great. Anyhow, onto business."

"Huh?" Ayame cleverly replied.

"We're going to pay a visit to Kaede's place." Kagome and Souta flashed an award-winning smile.

Ayame paled considerably.

Sango drew in a breath as she realized what had just happened. In less than a week the Higurashi siblings had managed to rope in two unsuspecting bystanders.

Sango slapped her forehead in defeat.

* * *

**AN: **Next chapter, the diabolical and sexy plot is unraveled before our very eyes! Or I'm just saying that to get more reviews. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Look at Me

"Sooo…" Souta casually began, fidgeting uncomfortably. The atmosphere was tense, exacerbated by the confined space of the taxicab. "How goes it?"

"Umm…" Ayame self consciously pulled her bloused up, trying to hide her ample cleavage. "Fine…I guess."

The taxi driver shifted in his seat.

Sango looked over her shoulder and eyed the trio in the backseat. Souta and Kagome sandwiched the poor wolf demon, who looked like she had been kidnapped…which, essentially, was what had happened. Despite shadowing several relatives in the law enforcement, Sango had never seen someone hustle a stranger out of a train station that quickly.

She shook her head in amazement and turned to the driver. "You can turn on the radio if you'd like."

The driver shrugged. "No need, ma'am. We're already here."

Sango turned to her side window and narrowed her eyes. So this was the infamous orphanage…

**_Break Me_**

Look at Me

"Looks like a temple," Souta quietly said in awe, craning his head to stare at the topmost floor.

"This is it." Ayame gulped.

Sango paid the taxi driver before following them to the front entrance. She noted several oddities—the little garden behind the white picket fence was unkempt, there were newly cut logs beside the porch, there were cracked and broken vases sitting beside a rickety bench, and several of the windows on the first floor were boarded up.

"Hey," Kagome whispered. "So, do we knock or…?"

"There is no need for ye to do that."

The cousin and the siblings whirled around as Ayame squealed and threw her arms around an old, stout woman. What differentiated her from the other elderly residents of Kyoto was the finely sewn black eye patch. "Granny!" Ayame cried happily.

"It has been a while, Ayame." The old woman, presumably Kaede, patted Ayame's head. "Ye have grown much in the past five years."

Ayame slumped and cast her eyes down. "I'm sorry. I wanted to visit last year but then…he…" She scowled.

"I see," Kaede nodded understandably and turned to address the three strangers standing in front of the orphanage. "Who might ye be?"

"My name is Higurashi Kagome," she hurriedly said and stepped forward. "And…I wanted to ask you about Inuyasha…and Miroku," she added, earning a confused look from Sango. If Kagome's hypothesis was correct…Ayame was giving her a look of uttermost shock. Yup. She was right.

Kaede smiled sadly. "Very well."

…

Souta studied the old photographs on the wall. There was the green-eyed girl with an iris sticking out of her ponytail, standing beside a shorter boy with indigo eyes and raven hair bound in a low ponytail. In another picture, much larger and framed, there was a small boy with a distinctive set of canine ears.

They were all orphans.

"Inuyasha wouldn't recognize me," Ayame explained. She and the rest of the women sat around an unplugged kotatsu. Tea had been served and the tray sat beside her on the matted floor. The sun had already set and the wind chime danced in the cool night breeze. "He only stayed for two months. There were a lot of wolf demons in the orphanage back then. Miroku was dropped off around a month after Inuyasha left, but he got picked up by an old man in less than a year." Her expression suddenly darkened. "It was after Miroku left. That was when someone from AVA visited Kaede and offered an ultimatum."

"Excuse me?" Sango leaned in. "An ultimatum."

Ayame gently traced the patterns on her porcelain teacup. "This orphanage sits on someone else's property, but the building owner and the property owner left everything to Kaede when she was about 20." She looked up to the old woman, who was calmly drinking her tea. "She handled everything on her own, but back then it was a huge scandal. The family of the property owner threatened her, they tried to set the trees on fire once—"

"What?" Souta sat down beside Kagome.

"There is no evidence to support it," Kaede muttered.

"They did it. We all saw the scent trails," Ayame grumbled. "But we were minors, and demons, so we weren't allowed in the courts. Not back then, anyway. Eventually, ownership was settled and Kaede was allowed to run her orphanage in peace. But she was heavily indebted to her financier, who later began working for someone in LIVA Trust, which became AVA HQ in the 90s. Decades later his representatives came to demand something in return for his assistance all those years ago."

"Something in return," Kagome repeated, a frown forming on her face.

"Mascots," Ayame spat. "Basically child labor—they wanted children, orphans. They made it seem all grand; they'd provide housing, food, monthly income, regular visits to the orphanage, a trust fund, everything all packaged up, neatly in order. Kaede knew they were up to something though, so she refused. About two weeks after that we heard some of the kids that were adopted from the orphanage began working for AVA HQ." Her fingers tightened around the cup, threatening to crush the porcelain in her grip. "It was a message; don't give us the orphans or we'll bribe and lure kids who used to be in the orphanage to work."

"Inuyasha and Miroku," Sango gasped.

"I don't know how they ended up working for them." Ayame was wistful.

"Miroku did say he had to pay for his step-dad's treatment..." Sango replied. "Detox and tumors..."

Ayame shook her head in disappointment. "I'm sorry to hear that. I heard Miroku's guardian wasn't exactly a health nut." She sighed. "I know Inuyasha had it rough with his step-family. He sent us a couple of letters before he broke all contact. He was engaged once…"

"Engaged?" Kagome blinked.

"Yeah, here," Ayame got up and moved to an old drawer beside the sliding door. "He sent us a picture of his fiancée." She took out a dusty album and set it down on the kotatsu. "Let's see…it was in July. Ah, yeah, here it is. Kikyou…"

Kagome stared. "Whoa." There stood Inuyasha and his fiancée, standing beside what looked to be the Grand Canyon, smiling in each other's arms. He was happy. This was his true smile, something she had rarely seen. As she pondered, she recalled him smiling like this—in the wedding, for example.

"She looks like you," Souta scrutinized the photograph. "Well, if you were older and taller."

Sango shrugged. "This is Japan. Homogeneity comes with the culture."

Ayame smiled. "Small world, huh?"

"Where did Kikyou go? Where is she?"

"Car accident," Ayame answered in a mournful tone. "Drunk driver. She died instantly."

The cogs in Kagome's head were turning. Inuyasha left his step-family, lost his fiancée, worked for AVA HQ, and repeatedly took an unnecessary amount of blood thinner daily, right up until the day she pushed him out of the way of the speeding car. He looked up from the ground and into the face of a teenager who had a striking resemblance to his late fiancée. _A cocaine-smuggling DVD distributor, strained relationships, dead lovers, on my._ Kagome dryly sang._ I guess Inuyasha thought he could end it all just by walking down a street notorious for speeders…it was a death wish._

"If this is an orphanage," Souta hesitantly said, "where are the kids?"

Ayame vigorously shook her head. "We had to send them to other orphanages. As if Kaede would let AVA take them! No, I volunteered to work for AVA while Kaede secretly sent the kids away." She laughed humorlessly. "One of the representatives got so mad, oh man, you should've seen his face, I thought tentacles might grow out of his back! He forced me to scrub the toilets for a year. After that he got me doing a lot of thankless jobs, and ten years later, here I am—"

Three phones simultaneously rang.

"Oh, uh," Ayame tensed and looked at her phone. "It's Naraku…"

"The representative," Souta hissed. "Just let me eject the batteries—"

"It's my dad," Sango said and stood up. "Excuse me."

Kagome looked at her phone. It was Inuyasha again.

She sighed and excused herself like Sango. She entered the hallway and examined the call. It was a text message.

_I miss you._

Kagome stared. That was it? Oh, there was an attachment.

She nearly fainted in shock.

Inuyasha had taken the liberty of taking a picture of himself…in the showers. Luckily the phone was directed at the mirror and the sliding door of the shower was opaque, so she only saw the outline of his body, including his lower parts—no, no Kagome! No dirty thoughts!

_NO SEXTING! _Kagome punched in the letters angrily.

There was an immediate response.

_Of course. Not before phone sex._

Kagome shook with fury. It was bad enough she reminded him of his late fiancée, but for him to act casually when he had been practically kidnapped—what? What's this? Kagome stared at the picture. She zoomed in on the mirror and the hotel cups carefully laid out on the bathroom counter.

_East Coast Balladare, Luxury Suite_

Oh…oh ho, ho.

Kagome quickly returned to the main room, and she found Sango hastily explaining to Ayame—

"We have a lead. A cameraman's offered to cooperate with the investigators. He's a fox demon and he says he has some incriminating photographs that haven't been circulated on the web yet," she waved her hand. "He says there's a chance he might've been seen taking the pictures, so he says we should get the DVDs to the police ASAP."

Fox demon?

"What's his name?"

"I only caught his first name. Shippo, I think."

OK, weird coincidence…first Kohaku in AVA HQ, now Shippo?

Ayame's phone rang again. "Ah, I have to take this."

"Ignore it!" Souta encouraged.

"I can't, he'll get suspicious, and he might send someone."

Kagome was thinking. Well, maybe if Shippo was going to get involved, why not him? She searched through her pockets and, uh-huh!

"Here, here, tell him you got a business offer from a photographer or something!" Kagome offered a crinkled business card into Ayame's hand.

Ayame looked at the business card.

_Kouga, Playboy and Glamour Photographer_

"What the—" Ayame looked from the card to the Kikyou-look-alike. "How did you get this?"

"I'll explain later. Tell Naraku about him and call Kouga later and arrange something, OK?"

Ayame made a face but reluctantly took the call. "Hello. Yes, I'm still here. I didn't run away, I was busy…I got a call and an offer from someone. I think you might have heard of him…"

Kagome's phone rang again.

"Oh for the love of," she growled and flipped the phone open.

Inuyasha had taken the time to take a picture of his back. This time he was outside the bathroom with no towel around his waist. His wet hair clung to his wide shoulders, his well-toned muscles seemed to glisten, and his ass was—

Kagome swooned and fanned her face.

She sent a reply.

_I GET IT! YOU'RE SEXEY! NOW STOP IT!_

* * *

**AN**: **HEEEEEEELLLLLP!**

**I've been searching for a one-shot** to no avail (though the author could've added more chapters to it since I've read it) I'm not sure if it was a songfic or a one-shot inspired by a song, but I remember the basic plot of the short story—Inuyasha goes to a club and is attracted to a woman who doesn't look quite "right" and chats her up, noticing the tattoo she's got, and (**spoiler**) she later makes out with Inuyasha on the roof, has him drag his claws on her body, where the tattoo is, so she could cut herself (yikes) and then jumps off the roof…(**end spoiler**) and Inuyasha's thoughts before the end of the story is that "I should've known she was _crazy_" or something along those lines…

I'm looking for this fic because I want to know WHAT song inspired the fic, whether it was Disturbia by Rihanna or Crazy by Gnarls Barkley, or maybe some other song. The fic could've been under the Horror genre, though the story isn't exactly gory or scary…alright, probably not Horror.

I tried using Crazy or Insane as keywords while searching for the story but dang it, it's not working…it's like searching for your missing sock in the dryer! At some point you forget you have _other_ socks, you're just frustrated and want to find THAT sock, whether it's your favorite sock or not!

**GAAAAARGH!**


	14. Bonus Chapter: Strictly Confidential

**AN: **This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers who went looking for the fic! Thanks guys! More info at the end of the chapter!

Bonus Chapter—

Strictly Confidential

_"Are you naked now?"_

She rolled her eyes. "You already asked that. And I'm still not naked."

Kagome was huddled by the sliding door, two thin blankets wrapped around her shoulders and lap. She stretched her neck and rested the back of her head on the wooden wall. Old buildings like the orphanage did not do a good job retaining the warmth in the rooms, especially in winter.

"I'm almost afraid to ask you the same question…"

_"Sometimes I think I'm a nudist at heart."_

"You're an exhibitionist at heart."

They had been talking for nearly two hours. They were both aware of the irony—their relationship had been shallow, so very painfully, when they had been physically near, but when one had been forcibly removed from Tokyo, plucked from the Island of Japan, they began doing something that neither of them had expected…_talk_. Call it divine irony; Kagome was actually learning about Inuyasha and vice versa. This was a long-distance relationship that could potentially save a couple's problems. There were no wandering hands, no deep groans or gasps. There were only sincere words and the occasional teasing.

"Don't you dare ask."

_"What color is your bra?"_

Frequent teasing.

_"Sheer? Or lace?"_

"Shut up already!" Kagome bit out. She was, however, visibly relaxed. A week ago his teasing might have made her agitated and a little anxious. By now she had learned that most of his sexual comments were jokes. This was him. This was Inuyasha dealing with the pain of losing his loved ones, of almost losing himself to blood thinners and fast cars.

_"I really hope it's __Victoria__'s Secret."_

"I think Victoria's secret is that Victoria's really a guy," Kagome whispered diabolically.

_"Thanks for ruining my mental image."_

"You're welcome." Kagome crawled towards the hallway that overlooked the hillside. "Hey, is Miroku really going to call Sango?" She tried to peek into the other room.

_"Yeah, he told the guards he only wanted to call some girls."_

"Girls? Plural?"

_"As if he could cheat on Sango and get away with it. I heard she threatened to bug all his phones once."_

"That's my step-cousin." Kagome yawned. "Souta says hi. I'd give him the phone but he already went to sleep. Oh, I think Sango just got a call…"

Sango lay down on her futon, her long hair spilling out into the hallway. The older girl held her phone to her ear, eyes wandering, distracted by the wind chime above her. Sango parted her lips and said four words.

"Why a sex shop?"

Kagome clamped her mouth shut and covered her mouth with her hand as a precaution.

"You could've been more honest with me…"

Whoa, now this was the step-cousin Kagome had never seen before. She was being reflective, maybe caring…

"You suck, Miroku."

_Almost _caring.

"No, I'm not interested in that."

Kagome got down on her stomach and watched the green-eyed wolf demon pace down the opposite end of the hallway, her slow, methodical footsteps causing the wooden floorboards to creak every now and then.

"I was recommended to you," Ayame cautiously said, "by a friend…yes, I have been to the conventions."

Looks like Ayame's negotiation with Kouga was going smoothly.

"Nude photos?" Ayame nearly whined. "Is it required?"

Kagome dropped her forehead on the floor.

_"Busy day?"_ Inuyasha softly asked.

"You could say that." He didn't need to know things were going to get a lot more hectic around here. What with sorting the taxi fare, passports and tickets…

_"Panties or thongs?"_

"Can it," Kagome muttered as she heaved herself up. "I don't ask if you're boxers or briefs!"

There was a pregnant pause. _"Commando."_

Kagome fell on her face.

…

…

**AN: THE FIC HAS BEEN FOUND!**

…OK, technically no. Apparently, as **BeautifullySerene** mentioned, the author who wrote the one-shot with the lyrics, **Spirituality**, deleted the story, which explains why my search has been so damn futile. At least now I know what happened. It's like the feeling you get after you lose a sock and ultimately find it but…oh, what's this, the color's gone? Well, now I know…

Also, **I'm amazed how quick the response was**; you guys should work as the **Around the Clock Fanfiction Search and Rescue Team**! You guys were awesome! _Cyber-pizza-party all around! _(Throws confetti and a fine menagerie of sparkles in the air) _LALALALALALA! LOVE THE PIZZA!_

**_I HAVE ONE LAST FAVOR! _**(Probably not the last but it sounds so much more dramatic this way!)

I'm not as desperate to find this fic, but I do want to read it again. The fic I'm searching for is **post-Manga** and I'm sure it was a one-shot, but the catch is I'm not sure if the one-shot was a standalone fic or a single chapter of a _collection_ of one-shots that made up one fic.

Anyhow, this story centers on Kagome waking up one cold morning in the village and seeing Inuyasha off, who (_shock_) strips to his birthday suit and joins the village men to run along the river and jump into the frigid waters, yes, in the _nude_, because this is all part of a village tradition for a good harvest and a good year and such. When Inuyasha returns, soaked, Kagome asks why he joined the village men for a dip, to which he replies—more eloquently than I can recall—hey, the last time I tried it, _you_ returned (after Kagome's 3-year absence in the manga).

Fluff-tastic! This story made me go "_AWWWW!_" That's why I'm trying to find it to reread it again!

…seriously, guys, why not form a Response Team? You guys seem to be well-versed in fic finding…


	15. File: Break

**AN**: Good god this is long overdue. It's a short chapter but it will be **pivotal** to the overall story…wait and see…wait and see…

Incidentally, the title of this story will seem incredibly fitting. Dare I say, mind-blowingly fitting?... I guess that's not a word.

_Oh, by the way_, you guys were right, I found the story. It was Confession of Two Hearts by doggieearlover. Thanks guys!

Warning: Dark-ish…with a dash of humor!

* * *

Sango pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. It wasn't because Kaede's old Windows 95 was so frustratingly slow. No, Sango had been suffering from a nagging headache for a while. Ever since Kagome picked up Souta to catch her attention…but she was used to this. Every wedding or funeral she'd ever attended had been filled with giggling, nagging, crying and shouting children. This was nothing new.

Well, maybe it was.

Sango adjusted her reading glasses and reread the file. She didn't like taking advantage of her position as a child born into a powerful police family, contrary to what Kagome and Souta thought, but there were times when she had to take drastic actions. Especially when her own brother's life might be in danger.

"Kohaku," she mumbled.

This wasn't about Kagome and Souta's little scheme to save one person. This wasn't even about saving Miroku. This was beyond everything Sango could comprehend, and they were all involved, falling into the abyss of hell.

Sango slapped her cheeks and sat up straight. She examined the email once more before composing her reply.

_"Thanks dad, for being honest. I appreciate you telling me the truth. I'll talk to Kagome…"_

**Break Me**

_File: Break_

Kagome woke to the sound of tapping and immediately sat up. _The zombies are here! _It took her a few seconds to realize she'd been dreaming of her survival adventure scenario and that the tapping was coming from the sliding door. _Why would anyone knock on an old paper door? It's going to rip…_

Kagome crawled towards the door and slid it halfway. "Sango?"

"Is Souta sleeping here?"

"No, I think he fell asleep searching for ghosts in the second floor. Kaede gave him his own room."

"Of course he would," Sango said and slid the door behind her. "I was on Kaede's computer."

"Did you change the flight date?"

"No…" Sango sat down beside Kagome on her futon. "My dad sent me a text and he emailed me a huge attachment so I needed to check it on a larger monitor."

"OK." Kagome nodded. "Was it about the drugs in the DVD cases?"

Sango didn't answer her. She didn't answer for a long time. She sighed as she looked up from the floor to the wall on the other side of the room. Her distant gaze betrayed little emotion when she finally said two words Kagome had never wanted to hear: "Child porn."

Kagome stared. "…what?" she said in a small voice. She had heard her clearly. She just wished she hadn't.

"My dad," Sango pinched the bridge of her nose as she said this, "sent me a couple of old documents that his predecessor wrote up. It was about child pornography and the rumors that snuff films were being made."

"Snuff…you mean…oh…" _movies where the actor would be killed on screen_…

"My dad's predecessor was convinced the child porn and the drug trafficking was connected, and they all had the same shipping route. He'd gotten a lead. He claimed he had met with someone who was willing to come forward, but then he lost contact with the witness. He wanted a warrant to search the no-name's apartment." Sango stopped there.

"Then what happened?"

"They all died," Sango said quietly.

"They?"

"He and his wife and son. It was an accident…they drove off a cliff during a vacation."

_Accident._

"The documents were all collected into a single file, that, to this day, doesn't officially exist because it seemed to _sidetrack_ anyone involved," Sango continued, almost afraid of the silence. "It's called Transit Break. It was named after the traffickers' tendency to break the will of the children while in transit to different locations for film shooting. Allegedly."

Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth.

Sango licked her lips. "Kagome, this is my guess: Ayame said Inuyasha and Miroku already had families before they were recruited as mascots. They were brought into the fold way too late to star in any of those films. They found out what was going on, I'm sure, but they couldn't leave. They needed the money. Miroku's custodian was in and out of the hospital, and Inuyasha was pretty much a runaway."

"Host club," Kagome whispered as she lowered her hand.

"The Japanese invention." Sango smiled humorlessly. "Apparently that's one of the stops in a lot of the drug trafficking rings. Almost always the unlicensed ones. You know they have to take a lot of drugs to drink that much. I guess when Inuyasha and Miroku outgrew their roles as mascots they were sent there to work. After that I'm guessing they tried to break ties with AVA but…"

Kagome remembered what Inuyasha said as he held his cigarette, almost a lifetime ago, the words ringing in her head, over and over again. _"Sorry. Old habits die hard."_

"It was all about sex and drugs." Sango's expression suddenly twisted into one of utter, Kagome didn't know how else to describe it, hopelessness, and she fell on her back, pulling up the futon to hide her face.

Kagome leaned over her cousin and held her shoulder.

_Ayame and Kaede don't know. They couldn't know. If they had they would've done something a long time ago._

_Souta…oh god, Souta, what do I tell him?_

_Inuyasha…but if he knew about all the disgusting…if he knew what was happening around him, he was a child then, how could he not be a completely detached, emotionless shell…a psychopath? Miroku, he's a jokester, he probably saw life as one sick joke, but…_

The words Miroku had said to her, sitting on the bench beneath a large oak tree, returned in full force: _"Inuyasha's an oddball," Miroku said without much thought. "It's as if he can't allow himself to love or be loved. I've known him since grade school and, to be honest, I can't say I'm close to the guy. Though he doesn't hesitate to ask for unusual favors."_

Kagome had assumed Miroku had meant he went to the same school as him. No, in reality they had known each other since they were that age. Since they were working as mascots. And then, once they were too old for that, they became hosts at a drug-filled club, entertaining women with their charm, maybe their body if they were desperate…still working for the same bastards who used children for whatever they wanted.

Kagome shook her head. So what changed? Why wasn't Inuyasha still detached?

"Kikyou," Sango whispered from behind the cover, "died in a car accident. Drunk driver. The first coroner said it wasn't an accident."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, forgetting to keep her voice down.

"The first coroner found a small hole in Kikyou's neck during the autopsy. He suspected that, after Inuyasha and Kikyou were knocked out by the collision someone came up to their car and fired some sort of syringe…it would make a real good spy thriller. He wanted to do another autopsy but he died…in an accident too. The second coroner closed the case as quickly as possible."

_Accident._

Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou…she changed the psychopath, the cold shell Inuyasha was, and filled him with emotions. Then she died. Probably as a sick message to Inuyasha—_hey, you can't run away from us. We own you._

_Sick, sick, sick bastards._

Getting arrested in a police bust wasn't enough. Leaving to start a new financial venture in the sex industry wasn't enough for Miroku. Leaving Japan to get engaged wasn't enough for Inuyasha. So Inuyasha chugged a whole load of blood thinner, stepped right in front of a car, ready to die…and voila, a girl who was the spitting image of his fiancée. He probably thought he'd died and met his lover's reincarnation in the next life.

_"He doesn't look it but he can get jealous. Very jealous."_ Possessive…Miroku had said that. _Sex and drugs, sex and drugs_…those were really all they had known, all their lives…yeah, _old habits_. The clues were all there. Connecting them had been a problem. Had she been a bad girlfriend? No, she'd been _innocent_, not knowing what was happening, how the men's lives were spiraling out of control and how, as a last vestige of pleasure before their trip down to hell, they'd found a small amount of peace by aggravating their female companions.

"Your dad," Kagome said, barely above a whisper, "doesn't know we're flying out to the US, does he?"

Sango slowly sat up, avoiding eye contact. "No."

"He wouldn't have told you everything if he knew what we were up to."

"No," she said again.

"We need to get Kohaku." Kagome turned to stare at the back of Sango's head.

"Yeah."

"We need to talk about this. We need to talk with Ayame and Kaede. Maybe the photographers, Kouga and Shippou. We need allies."

"…" Sango turned around with a small smile. "I wouldn't have worded it like that, but yeah."

"Sun Tzu's got nothing on this sister," Kagome scoffed and pointed to her prized copy of The Art of War lying beside her pillow.

"…" Sango was not surprised. "Did you buy that during your prank war with Inuyasha?"

"You got it."

Sango's smile disappeared and she turned to Kagome with fire in her eyes. "I want to get those bastards, Kagome. The pedophiles. The narcissistic ring leaders. I want to choke them. I want to beat them with my own fists."

Kagome nodded in approval. Step-cousin or not, Sango had the Higurashi fire. She'd have to show some bravado herself. Kagome turned to her cell phone. She would see Inuyasha again, in person. That was a promise. She'd make him endure more child predator signs. Oh no, she knew this was bigger than Inuyasha or her grudge against him and his two-timing ways. She'd have to be patient. She'd have to be the mature one now. That's why she needed to visit them first.

Inuyasha's step-family.

* * *

**AN**: I hope everyone understood this. Questions? Maybe you ought to reread the chapter. Questions about what Kagome's up to? Don't forget Sherlock Souta's still there!

Next chapter…AMERICA! (It's going to be a long flight, that's for sure.)


End file.
